És o meu segredo
by Yuki Saiko
Summary: “ Numa sociedade em que tudo era permitido, onde um mundo talvez pudesse ser perfeito, mas sempre existirá um vácuo entre a perfeição e a realidade.” Entre a realeza e o povo, a liberdade e a prisao nao apenas do corpo mas da alma 1ºcapitulo Yaoi CxM
1. Submundo

_**Nome: **__És o meu segredo_

_**Anime:**__ Saint Seiya_

_**Tipo: **__UA, mistério, sedução e intriga_

_**Casais: **__Todos!_

_**Autor:**__ Yuki Saiko_

_Esta fic não tem quaisquer fins lucrativos, apenas escrevo por diversão alguma palavra que não percebam provavelmente esta no final da fic, está fic está em português de Portugal pois como sou portuguesa não consigo escrever muito bem em português oriundo do Brasil._

_Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim ao tio Kuramada, esse homem que alem de ter feito lindas personagens, enganou-se num momento de total estupidez e fez o Seiya e a Saori, momentos assim acontece com qualquer um, espero estar morta nesse momento da minha vida. Se Saint Seiya fosse meu Camus e Milo seriam os protagonistas, teria que levar muitas bolinas vermelhas xD para poder ser visto._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

**És o meu segredo**

" _Numa sociedade em que tudo era permitido, onde um mundo talvez pudesse ser perfeito, mas sempre existirá um vácuo entre a perfeição e a realidade."_

Toda a casa despertava pela alvorada, uma casa refinada decorada pelos melhores desse ramo, faziam as delícias dos inquilinos, empregados, motorista e amigos de festas.

Uma mesa farta em comida de todos os tipos, um ser sentado com um requinte inigualável se colocando no lugar da senhora da casa, no exacto lugar esquerdo depois do chefe da mesa.

- Bom dia querido – diz um homem bem vestido de terno desenhado por John Galliano, passando a mão pelo rosto de um outro homem lhe dando um beijo rápido nos lábios finos e delicados do companheiro, um ser mais delicado de semblante passivo.

- Bom dia Saga – um leve sorriso se desenhou no seu rosto pálido depois do beijo que recebeu, limpou com o seu guardanapo os cantos da boca para beber o seu suco de morango enquanto o outro se sentava no seu respectivo lugar.

- Logo à noite vou… bem… vamos dar uma festa em nome da empresa aos novos aficionados da nossa companhia.

- Mas Saga…

- Não me interrompas enquanto estou a falar – diz o chefe da casa olhando friamente para o seu companheiro, sorrindo em seguida vendo o rosto angelical do outro um tanto ao quanto assustado. Observando a sua própria atitude acaricia uma mecha do cabelo avermelhado do outro num toque delicado e carinhoso.

- Perdão – culpa-se o ser mais delicado ficando sério, olhando penetrantemente nos olhos do amado.

- Bem continuando… nós vamos dar uma festa, encarregaste de todos os preparativos para uma festa bem extravagante assim como deslumbrante – acaba de beber o seu café limpando a boca – aproveitas e divertes-te já que não tens muito o que fazer. - Puxa-o para mais um beijo rápido – o jantar será às vinte horas, seremos por volta de dezoito pessoas.

- Não achas um pouco em cima da hora para me avisares, não? – Diz com um ar frio olhando de canto dos olhos ainda com o copo de suco na boca depois de dois pequenos goles.

- Cada um com os seus cargos, Camus – veste um sobretudo preto que estava no final do corredor perto da porta de saída – até mais logo, vou trabalhar.

- Sim claro – o amante sai da casa com a sua normal mala branca e seu notebook – como sempre – suspira um pouco chamando logo em seguida o mordomo e mais duas empregadas da sua máxima confiança, já que teria de fazer algo tão extravagante coisa que não era nada o seu género, precisaria de ajuda.

Todos os preparativos da festa começaram-se a fazer, a empresa e os pedidos foram feitos com máxima urgência, a popularidade das pessoas que a iriam fazer era tanta que Camus não teve assim tanta dificuldade em arranjar tudo em última hora.

Não se podia dizer que aquela festa teria a potencialidade das anteriores, mas afinal eles estavam lá para falar de negócios e não para dançar ou algo do género, no fundo a vida de empresário era sempre chata… se bem que as mulheres ou homens dos acompanhantes deveriam de precisar de se divertir um pouco assim como ele que vivia na angústia de se ver a ele mesmo todos os dias sendo excluído da sociedade, se afundar no seu próprio barco de sentimentos e solidão.

Saga era umas das pessoas mais importantes no que se poderia chamar da antiga Europa tinha agora o nome de Sparten, uma ditadura implantada na sociedade dividida em vários pólos, influências passadas, o mercado negro aumentando a cada minuto, o desequilibro económico entre as pessoas era cada vez maior, não existindo mais classe média. Os pobres eram os revoltados com a nova politica, os ricos o que a tinham criado ganhando dinheiro desumanamente por comer, negócios e empreendimentos legais ou não.

Estava muito em moda a venda de contratos de pessoas para "animais de estimação", a sociedade era sem princípios morais, Saga foi um dos maiores dirigentes, ficando com Sparten central em seu total poder... sendo a sua palavra uma lei, sua vontade um ordem… seus desejos…simples obrigações… esse era Saga, _"__The big__boss__"_ de cognome dado por aqueles que queriam viver, não apenas sobreviver…

A noite foi chegando, lampiões no jardim iluminando toda a entrada na mansão convidando inconscientemente todas as pessoas que por ali passavam.

O jardim não só iluminado da entrada rústica da casa, relembrando as escadas do paraíso. Toda a relva bem arranjada e cuidada com o aroma primaveril flutuando pelas narinas, música de violinos era ouvida dando um ar mais clássico perto da piscina que se encontrava nas traseiras da casa escondida para os convidados… juntamente com um pequeno bufee.

A orquestra tocava alegremente enquanto os barmen extremamente vestidos com uma pequena saia pela coxa, caligae e um pequeno papilon exibindo e facilitando o acesso a mãos mais atrevidas pelo corpo pulsante de juventude e luxúria, todavia nada chamava a atenção do ruivo, a banalidade do encontro com as pessoas mesquinhas em seu redor lhe causavam náuseas.

Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos-claros, não tão claros como os seus olhos que brilhavam com o reflexo do belo luar que se fazia sentir naquela noite. Vinha com um grupo de jovens empresários uns já conhecidos outros apenas caras de novas atenções da Max-media, mas não deixava de se realçar o facto daqueles olhos intensos, um azul que penetrava na alma, fez o corpo de Camus arrepiar-se assim que o cumprimentou e deixou seus próprios olhos caírem na visão do outro.

Saga não deixou mais nenhum contacto, mas também que maior contacto que aquele olhar? O dono da casa cumprimentou os seus mais ilustres convidados, agradecendo a todos por terem vindo, dando espaço para poderem entrar, valorizando a pontualidade de todos. Saga era demasiado exigente com qualquer pessoa se marcava uma hora essa pessoa não poderia chegar nem adiantada e muito menos atrasada quisessem ou não o relógio que marcava as horas era o dele e ninguém ousaria refutar.

Porém a magnitude daquela pessoa de alta sociedade não era apenas demonstrado pela postura, pessoas de vestuário, mas pela altiva casa e seu recheio, os convidados foram assim admirando e sonhando um dia poder sonhar em pisar novamente naquele lugar onda muitas das maravilhas do mundo estavam estagnadas. Era com orgulho que quadros eram apreciados, esculturas exibidas, Camus se afasta indo tratar das bebidas e aperitivos no salão principal.

Andando assim pelo caminha percorrido, orgulhava-se das obras que tinha em casa, mas não era tão exibicionista quanto Saga se bem que ele achava que as obras de arte devem ser apreciadas, com estes pensamentos observou um homem parado e estupefacto a olhar para uma fotografia mundialmente conhecida "Steve McCurry" seus olhos se compenetravam com os da imagem, com a expressão daquele olhar de angustia, medo, perplexo... o loiro sentiu que uma lágrima poderia escorrer a qualquer momento, mas seria injusto perante uma imagem daquelas, seria simplesmente injusto.

- Impressiona essa fotografia não?

Tirando de seus pensamentos o convidado que se direccionou para o outro que passava.

- Sim deveras, conheci a história desta fotografia e sem dúvida é marcante, o exacto momento, nem um segundo a mais nem a menos…

- … "Tudo vale a pena se a alma não é pequena"…quer dizer não for…

- Fernando Pessoa? – O olhando como se não estivesse assim tão certo de ser ele e ter cometido uma grande gafe.

- Esse mesmo, vejo que não é apenas de bolsa e boa aparência que vives rapaz – finalmente um leve sorriso se forma nos lábios do ruivo de pele pálida ali presente – Camus de Lioncourt – estende a mão, num sinal claro de respeito e cumplicidade que foi prontamente aceito e correspondido.

- "Porque sou do tamanho daquilo que vejo, e não do tamanho da minha altura". Milo Scorpiu muito prazer e eu apenas gosto de coisas que me interessam existem vários campos que não acho o mínimo valor.

- Existem coisas que nem todos podemos dar o mesmo valor, senhor Milo quer me ajudar e teremos uma conversa sobre o assunto?

- Conhecendo alguns de nosso convidados querido? – Uma voz conhecida fez despertar a atenção dos dois que corresponderam com um sorriso.

- Apenas comentando a fotografia da nossa colecção – responde o outro fazendo um sinal com a cabeça – me retiro por momentos, com vossa licença.

- Bem passamos para a sala, estamos mais à vontade sem dúvida. – Dizia Saga apontado o caminho deixando os convidados passarem na sua frente.

Passaram para uma sala com estilo naturalista, com uma lareira ao centro da grande parede de fundo, esculpida em pedra com desenhos de duas gargólas inglesas numa posição de sono. Em cima da lareira um retrato do dono da casa. Um tapete de pele de urso paralelo há lareira sofás avermelhados e rústicos com madeira trabalhada em adornos, um gigantesco castiçal de cristal reluzente com mais de vinte lâmpadas em formato de velas, se encontrava no meio da sala onde sobre si estava a mesa de madeira poderosa a um nível excêntrico com as cadeiras em sua volta da mesma maneira imperial, Milo sentira-se na era medieval comendo na mesa de um rei inteiramente absorvido em seu poder.

Sucederam-se horas com as pessoas sentadas em volta de uma mesa, comendo os mais diversos e variáveis aperitivos de quase todos os países, nem parecia que aquela mesa teria sido preparada apenas naquele dia, mas sim demorado semanas para tantos pormenores, exagerados, na opinião de Milo.

Era a terceira taça de alguma bebida que andava a desfilar na bandeja do garçon que Milo vertia pela garganta, suspirava aborrecido, colocando a mão cabeça apoiada na palma da mão que se encontrava virada para cima, apoiando o cotovelo no braço do sofá. Camus estava quase na mesma situação, apenas não podia dizer para todos que se calassem, que odiava bolsa, empresas, etc., relacionadas ao trabalho.

Camus levanta-se do seu lugar ao lado de Saga indo em direcção à cozinha, desfilando pela sala que muito dos mais velhos e recentes seguiam o seu ritual de deslizar sobre os pés atentamente. O senhor dá um sorrisinho de superioridade possuído o deus do local, Milo olha a janela logo após ter rodado os olhos, balançando com a cabeça num gesto de uma notória acção de repulsa por aquela estupidez. Odiava cães a babarem-se pela comida apetitosa que apenas o dono da matilha tem direito, frustrados, era a única palavra que lhe vinha à mente.

O tempo passou exaustivamente e o relógio apenas tinha andado simplesmente mais duas casas de cinco minutos. O que se ausentou, regressa com uma vete branca que lhe tocava nas coxas levemente, as mangas compridas, um alinhavo dourado as costas levemente visíveis na zona da nuca… um quimono de gueixa caro, um ar angelical numa face pálida, os olhos de chamas assim como o seu cabelo faziam a autentica linha entre o céu e o inferno.

- Convido-vos a se aproximarem da sala de jantar – Camus dá um ligeiro sorriso afastando-se um pouco como se tivesse a orientar a direcção do próximo local.

- Claro. Por favor senhores acompanhem-me – Saga sorriu correspondendo ao do namorado, passou uma mão pelos fios de cabelo até à nuca acariciando-lhe esta.

Aproxima os lábios, roubando um beijo devasso e rápido que Camus não apreciou assim tanto como o activo gostaria, esperando este sair com a "turminha" de desolados por não passar a mão onde podiam, para sair no final de todos.

- Belo quimono senhor Camus, vamos ter uma secção nipónica?

- Muito obrigado, talvez, porquê não é do seu agrado? – Fazendo Milo o seguir até à zona que pretendia.

- Bastante do meu agrado até… – sorrindo observando a sala de jantar.

Abriram a porta deparando com todos os outros os esperando, o que fez Camus e Milo sorrirem em simultâneo parecendo que toda aquela festa apenas fosse sua. Cores da tonalidade do castanho-escuro do chão e no rodapé davam à sala um ar de sofisticação e soberania. Uma grande mesa onde anteriormente tinha sido servido o pequeno-almoço. Uma televisão plasma de 109 cm na parede branca centrada entre duas portas espelhadas com pequenos vidros na madeira mais clara das portas. Plantas de vasos estavam espelhados pelos quatro cantas do compartimento. As grandes folhas davam um ar harmonioso assim como os dois quadros na zona norte e Sul, na zona oposta à Televisão plasma uma grande janela que dava para a paisagem de uma das partes mais recatadas do jardim da casa.

Milo olhava questionando-se o porquê de tantas coisas naquela mesa, realmente não entendia como comer poderia ser tão "estranho", eram tão bom saborear a comida, comer descansado, mas parecia que aquela gente era chique demais. Pareciam pinguins a segurar nos talheres brilhantes como se fossem as próprias mãos, só faltavam brincar com elas como as crianças.

Estava perdido, não sabia como agir naquela mesa enorme, tentava não comer, mas sua barriga alertava-o que se não colocasse algo na boca nos próximos tempos, ela o ia deixar envergonhado, nisso um salvador lhe faz sinal.

A pessoa que estava sentada ao lado do dono da casa, Camus, estava a tentar lhe chamar a atenção fazendo sinais apontando os talheres de fora, depois levantando o dedo indicador dando as indicações, logo em seguida levanta o guardanapo abrindo-o ligeiramente mais alto para que Milo pudesse ter uma melhor visão do que fazer, fazendo-o correctamente o que agradou bastante Camus, a ponto de o fazer dar um sorriso de canto.

Camus achou aquela situação muito caricata, fazendo todos os movimentos para tentar ensinar o pobre coitado que se via a rir de si mesmo. Parava para poder ver Camus executando primeiramente e repetindo, aproveitando para conversar e não parecer tão atrapalhado com a situação em si.

Chega entretanto o camarão Milo muito orgulhoso de si mesmo, dando um largo sorriso para Camus demonstrando que aquilo sim ele sabia comer, mal o prato começou a ser comido, Milo tira as mão para colocar no prato e segurar a comida.

Camus ao ver aquilo horrorizado se levanta com o copo de vinho tinto francês de uma das melhores colheitas nos últimos vinte e cinco anos de vinho:

- Vamos brindar… – falava Camus já de pé, fazendo todos os membros da mesa prestarem atenção à sua pessoa.

- Estás muito entusiasmado hoje – sorrindo parando a conversa que estava a ter, levantasse assim como todas as pessoas que estava em torno da mesa.

- À empresa e ao chefe da mesma – olhando Milo discretamente quando fez a questão de observar todos com um sorriso falso nos lábios, que o outro correspondendo com um aceno agradecendo.

E o jantar continuou como estava previsto, depois do brinde Milo prestou ainda mais atenção a tudo o que o outro fazia, mas logo desistiu de comer o camarão, pois para além de se sujar bastante – graças a Buda que ele tinha o guardanapo no lugar certo à hora exacta - tinha também tido um acidente com um copo quase entornando o liquido que lá se encontrava, nessa altura foi salvo pela sobremesa, mais uma vez salvo, os dois cúmplices apenas se perguntavam por quanto tempo a sorte daquele desgraçado poderia durar.

O tempo passou e todos acabaram de comer, se dirigindo para uma divisão superior, uma espécie de biblioteca para agora falar mais de negócios, fazendo Milo suspirar e Camus rebolar os olhos, adorava festas porém aquela mania insólita do seu marido querer sempre fazer uma indigestão de negócios lhe dava uma azia no estômago.

Passado um tempo, quando não lhe interessava mais o assunto, leia-se quando o saquinho do Milo ficou demasiado cheio para ouvir, falar, comentar algo mais que fosse do trabalho, observou uma janela que dava passagem para uma varanda com um bom espaço, um bom local sorridente pensando que aquela seria sua escapatória por alguns momentos.

Aproxima-se da varanda, o ar fresco da noite juntamente com um vento cantante, baloiçavam os cabelos, suspirava observando o belo jardim com bastantes luzes iluminando o caminho para a grande e robusta porta de entrada, no lado mais interior estava uma piscina bastante grande com o mesmo tipo de iluminação baixa, dando assim uma aparência mística ao local.

- Estavas a achar a conversa aborrecida demais para o teu gosto? – Camus já estava ao seu lado, o seu andar sorrateiro e desapercebido como uma raposa a tentar persuadir a sua presa.

- Bastante, mas não te preocupes, gosto de ver as estrelas – afasta-se um pouco dando uma pequena passagem para o outro – queres ficar um pouco ou o teu aborrecimento é mais controlado?

- Sabes que nem sempre devemos dizer aquilo que pensamos? – Olhando para ele de uma maneira enigmática, tentando entender um pouco da psicologia do outro.

- Sei, mas isso é apenas fiável para as pessoas que são prisioneiras delas mesmo. – Continuando a ver as arvores a dançar com o vento com o fundo de um céu bastante estrelado.

- Estás a tentar dizer que eu sou prisioneiro de mim mesmo? … Eu? … Não me faças rir – dando um pequeno sorriso falso colocando-se de costas apoiando o pé na parede da varanda.

- Muito obrigado por aquilo do jantar – sorrindo ternamente se virando para ele – realmente teria passado uma grande vergonha se não fosses tu.

- De nada, mas isso foi uma tentativa de fugir à minha pergunta? – Olhando-o com um semblante menos amigável, um tanto talvez provocativo.

- Existem perguntas e pensamentos que não devemos de responder, mesmo quando são verdades – pisca o olho, o que fez o outro se voltar novamente.

- Eu quero saber a sua opinião, já que falou prossiga ou também é prisioneiro de si mesmo?

- Os que estão presos apenas têm duas opções: primeira, estão porque querem estar; segunda, estão porque são demasiado cegos para observar aquilo que o Sol lhe tenta esconder.

- Eu sou muito melhor do que aquilo que insinuas, sou um ser autónomo, com opiniões próprias e vida própria… não sou complacente como dizes! – Tentando não demonstrar o seu grau de insatisfação com aquilo, a sua ousadia realmente era grande para um simples empregado de bolsa.

- Nós não somos melhores nem piores que ninguém, somos nós mesmos... vivemos para mostrar o nosso valor a alguém - sua voz saía pesada, olhava as luzes do farol que serviam de guia para os marinheiros com o olhar um pouco perdido na magnitude do oceano cristalino na sua frente - ai sim podemos ser chamados de Humanos... Isso será… um sonho. - Vira-se finalmente contra a zona suporte da varanda deixando o vento levantar os seus cabelos castanhos-claros.

- Mas a realidade é crua e não se pode viver na fantasia dos sonhos - tira uma mecha dos seus próprios cabelos da frente do seu rosto, vendo o outro de afastar calmamente parando ao seu lado deixando-me sentir novamente o seu gostoso perfume.

- Então porque vivemos, se não podemos acreditar nos sonhos? - Acaba murmurando depois de parar breves segundo, caminhando novamente para a festa que se seguia na sala.

Camus não soube o que dizer, ele tinha razão, sorriu ao se lembrar que acreditava naquela filosofia quando era mais pequeno, na realidade esse " eu criança" já não existia á muito tempo, deixou-se ficar mais um pouco na varanda a pensar naquela conversa... era interessante como um adulto conseguia acreditar naquele tipo de sonhos. Sorriu, tinha gostado dele a sua pessoa e os seus pensamentos era de uma simplicidade que parecia que realmente podia ser assim. Uma criança sonhadora num corpo de adulto... Milo.

Os convidados passado pouco tempo começam a ir embora, pois amanha lhe aguardavam mais um dia de trabalho, mais conversas banais ou de negócios preencheram o resto da noite, assim como bebidas pela piscina com o acompanhamento de uma música mais clássica.

- Poderia ser o meu par, amor? -Levanta-se Saga esticando a mão gentilmente para o amante numa vénia cordial para dançar uma valsa.

- Sabes que não gosto de dançar – disse Camus baixo numa maneira delicada, que foi prontamente respondido por uma força persuasão de Saga devido á sua expressão com o rosto.

Uma música calma e melódica começa a ser tocada pela banda, uma valsa começou a ser dançada pelos anfitriões da festa, com a delicadeza que era esperada, por aqueles dois homens de alta sociedade e importância.

Camus que fazia inveja a qualquer mulher pela inexplicável elegância, graciosidade assim como a maneira que era guiado por Saga.

Não se sentia bem com todas aquelas pessoas a olharem para ele, uma estrela no céu distante, uma onda na praia deserta… qualquer coisas menos olhares gulosos e tentando apontar por ventura qualquer erro sobre ele e a pessoa que amava. Por isso que odiava dançar, nunca sentiu a mística, simplesmente era uma acção em que um domina e o outro é dominado, subjugado por um ser mais forte.

Camus fechou os olhos e deixou-se, assim como o esperado, Saga conduzia-o com orgulho, precisão e intuitivamente mandando na situação, começou a deslizar por toda a zona de convidados que continuavam a olhar, seus olhos tentavam fixar um ponto que lhe chama-se a atenção. Olhos… um olhar… o olhar daquele que á pouco estivera, volta rapidamente os olhos num intuito defensivo acabando por não ver um sorriso tímido desenhado nos lábios delicados do outro. Rapidamente acabaram majestosamente no meio da piscina, num lugar com cimento rodeado por luzes de chão dando aquela finalização, um impetuoso final.

Todos batem palmas alegremente e entusiasticamente com a belíssima exibição, dois seres se balançando daquela maneira não podia ser bem real. Mais uma rodada em nome do casal e negócios, assim foi, os humores bem altos pelas três da manha que começou a ser a hora definitiva, começaram-se a despedir dos donos da casa cordialmente.

O ser estranho que tinha levado Camus a pensar na sua própria infância, sonhos, que tinha prendido sua concentração apenas com um olhar extraordinariamente terno, aproxima-se dele despedindo-se cordialmente com uma pequeno aperto de mão, inclinando-se até à zona do seu ouvido sussurrando:

- Uma óptima dança, um mau par, uma boa coreografia, porém com esses sentimentos e receios apenas corrói a beleza de qualquer movimento de liberdade.

Afasta-se caminhando como se aquilo não tivesse sido mais do que um pequeno desequilíbrio, não deixando o outro responder simplesmente pensar no que queria dizer com os sentimentos e receios, ele não podia ter o descoberto tanto da sua personalidade com uma simples dança, aquilo era loucura, uma estupidez…um golpe de sorte…numa mente que estava em dúvida, era isso que Camus pensava ou que gostaria de pensar.

Milo seguia pela penumbra da noite, um nevoeiro começa-se a formar e o casal fica sozinho na mansão, finalmente. Saga abraça Camus por trás, afastando-lhe os cabelos longos ruivos da zona da nuca e pescoço, beijando-lhe o local com luxúria e solicitação dos próximos passos que queria dar.

O aquariano dá um leve sorriso tendo afastado por momentos as interrogações que apertavam o seu coração com pequenas palpitações de desordem, as mãos mais morenas deslizavam pela pele suave do outro abrindo a sua camisa clara, justa ao peito delineando o corpo que parecia de rapazinho de quinze anos em fase de desenvolvimento.

Camus vira-se um pouco para poder também participar naquele joguete de sedução. Passa a mão fria pela nuca de Saga o obrigando a afastar os lábios que foram tomados com vontade, o beijo continuou assim como um caminhar pela casa os levando para um lugar mais íntimo. As unhas de Saga passam pelas costas de Camus retirando completamente a camisa, uma das mãos fica atrás espalmando o mais inferior no corpo do outro, chupando o seu pescoço coisa que excitava demais o seu companheiro que prontamente colocou o pescoço de lado dando mais espaço. Enquanto a outra mão se ocupava do mamilo já erecto, Camus tentava conter gemidos, distribuindo carícias delicadas.

Começam a subir as escadas onde Saga foi deitado, felinamente sua camisa foi desabotoada com os dentes não lhe aleijando, os olhos maliciosos sempre em contacto, os beijos saltaram dos mamilos de Saga que já se contorcia em baixo de Camus. Chegando aos abdominais definidos demonstrando a força e porte atlético do outro. Camus olha-o novamente para assim começar a retirar a fivela do cinto das calças do terno, pisca os olhos rapidamente ao deparar-se que os cabelos do seu amado de do outro eram da mesma cor.

Num intuito de acariciar deixou as carícias tocando no cabelo do outro com um sorriso um tanto ao quanto estranho que Saga torceu o nariz reprovando a atitude.

- O que estás a fazer? – Protesta depois de um gemido desaprovador.

- Ahum? – Camus finalmente acorda do seu devaneio, juntando os sobrolhos – nada, podemos continuar? – Fala friamente, com um pequeno sabor a desilusão, lhe baralhando um pouco a mente.

- Então de que estás à espera? – Responde arrogante, o puxando para si.

Não respondeu apenas continuou o seu trabalho, baixou as calças dele com cuidado, lambendo as coxas, mordendo de leve elas, não fazendo nenhum chupão pois Saga o tinha proibido terminantemente de o fazer. As nádegas eram acariciadas com as mãos geladas, gemidos roucos eram expulsos pela garganta do outro, Camus sorria com aquilo adorava dar prazer ao outro, mostrar o seu amor.

Retira a cueca também azul da mesma cor do terno vendo a erecção de Saga bem erguida lambendo os lábios como se fosse provar algo realmente gostoso e foi com esse sentimento que a abocanhou. Os cabelos azuis de Saga, foram lançados para trás ao sentir aquela boca tão quente em torno do seu ponto mais sensível. Arranhando as laterais tentando achar os seus pontos mais que sensíveis nessas zonas, uma tentativa nada impossível para Camus, mordidas leves nas virilhas faziam o seu trabalho tortuoso até mesmo para ele.

Assim a boca foi novamente para o seu presente saboroso, subindo e descendo devagar, dando beijos e pequenos chupões, sem deixar marca evidentemente, por ele…lambendo que nem um gatinho… se divertindo mesmo com aquela acção.

- Camus ande com isso! Preciso gozar, logo... seu puto! - Falou rude e com a voz cheia de tesão, puxando pelos cabelos ruivos do outro com força – anda logo… rápido – empurrando para o sitio que ele estava anteriormente.

Camus se sentiu como se mundo tivesse caído, o seu coração apertou forte, uma cara de espanto surgiu antes de uma de desilusão, baixando o rosto com os cabelos na frente dos olhos onde se podia ser mais do que o sofrimento que corria pelas veias e mente do seu dono.

Feridas que uma pessoa usada por quem amava não conseguiria apagar tão facilmente, o corpo tremia não por simples desejo como a pouco tempo atrás, mas sim com medo que isto tudo não fosse um mau sonho, que Saga prontamente lhe ia dizer que o amava!

Continuou com aquilo, engoliu o seu membro todo de uma vez fazendo movimentos mais acelerados para o amante não reclamar, ou até para não o tratar pior que aquilo, seu receio… o que seria? Não ser amado? Ou ser usado?... Os movimentos continuaram até sentir o seu corpo ser velozmente puxado para a zona superior da mansão.

Beijos escaldantes de tesão, pura voluptuosidade de sentimentos as suas calças foram arrancadas do corpo assim como as boxers de Lycra preta que usava. Seu corpo foi empurrado contra a porta que Saga abriu em seguida com mais mordidas no pescoço do outro.

E finalmente os seus corpos juntamente com o de Camus são deitados na cama, suas roupas arrancadas pelo desejo contido de Saga por aquele ser que sempre lhe despertou o seu lado mais animal, os desejos mais profundos… o pecado mais destruidor e mundano… Luxúria.

A cama macia já ressentia o peso dos dois corpos encavalgados, um em cima do outro, roupas tiradas como se o relógio pudesse acabar com todo o momento, pois o fim do mundo estaria perto demais.

Saga abriu as pernas delicadas, porém definidas de Camus, se ajeitando no meio delas com o seu corpo mais possante para ter o seu devido espaço no físico do outro marcado, a sua boca descia depois de beijos intensos e fortes dados na boca macia com fome colossal deixando o redor dos delicados lábios completamente vermelhos. Arranhões e chupões, mordidas e leves porem escassas carícias sofridas.

Os corpos começam a ditar a sentença, o corpo mais subtil, delgado era marcado com uma possessividade chocante, onde o outro era amado com dedicação uma reviravolta que Saga sempre gostará. Por mais martírios que lhe desse o aquariano sempre lhe respondia com amor e ternura nunca com violência… dando origem a uma carência de toques.

O activo passa as mãos para marcar o território, amor poderia ser aquilo chamado? Paixão? Um cão a marcar a rua isso sim… beijos e mordidas nos mamilos do outro até ficarem bem rijos mordendo mais um pouco para umas pequenas gotas vermelhas escorrerem, Camus mal gemia de prazer, começava a ser uma tortura tentar fazer amor com Saga, mas o seu corpo se adaptara com o passar dos anos ao jeito egoísta dele. Camus na realidade sabia que as pessoas num acto tão carnal podiam se tornar egoístas, pelo menos era isso que queria acreditar.

Camus na realidade sabia que as pessoas num acto tão carnal podiam se tornar egoístas, pelo menos era isso que queria acreditar. Não queria duvidar do amor do outro, de quando era deixado e encontrava cheiros estranhos nas suas roupas... seus pensamentos foram desviados com a invasão sem aviso ou preparação. Todo o corpo retesou de encontro ao sofrimento... contudo o que fazer? Saga nunca o preparava mesmo, dizia que sempre sentia mais prazer quando Camus se fechava para ele.

Os corpos se movimentavam com um ritmo estabelecido aumentando com a intensidade do ritmo cardíaco e desejo que se sentia naquele quarto, o ruivo beijava os ombro, pescoço, tórax do outro como a consentir o acto, enquanto o seu era segurado pela cintura com força deixando a penetração muito mais funda e rápida... e foi ai onde as sensações e sentimentos de esvaziaram da mente que atingiram um posto mais elevado... o paraíso.

- Camus? - Fala sonolento o corpo quase adormecido sobre o peito do outro, arrastando-se para o lado – vai tomar banho...

- ... Mas Saga… estou cansado, faço isso amanhã - beija delicadamente os lábios do outro demonstrando ternura e amor sorrindo ao ver o outro se aproximar do seu ouvido e por a mão na nuca.

- Eu disse banho, não te quero assim do meu lado... já devias de saber e fazer disso habito - aperta mais um pouco os cabelos dele o largando, dando mais um selinho.

-... Ahm, sim… claro – se levanta com dificuldade, o seu corpo doía quase tanto como a sua alma, sabia que aquilo não podia continuar, que ele não devia de ser submeter assim perante ninguém, Dependente... sim era dependente do dinheiro e "poder" do outro sobre ele e o povo da cidade... e por incrível que pareça ele o amava... amava o seu jeito de demonstrar amor, ele se não tomasse banho poderia apanhar uma gripe já que dormia descoberto.

Doces ilusões de um amor correspondido, amargura, desilusão, lágrimas rolaram num banho demorado e quente. Os músculos a relaxarem para apenas um órgão de sentimentos bater mais apertado e entre as gotas do banho se misturavam as lágrimas, soluços abafados pela água, pernas que não aguentavam mais a peso do corpo. Encosta-se na parede da box escorregando até ao chão sentindo o frio nos joelhos brancos, mãos no rosto e cabelo... queria acabar com aquela dor, estava insano, aguentaria qualquer dor no corpo, mas era fraco de coração.

Saio finalmente do banho cambaleando, procurando alguma coisa pelas gavetas retornando ao lugar onde a água caía. A lâmina estava bastante trémula pelos nervosismos da dor, usado como uma prostituta era apenas isso que lhe passava pela cabeça. Agora não tinha mais honra isto fazia uns anos que se sentia mal quando fazia amor com Saga, mas hoje o seu corpo foi usado e não amado, sua única esperança era sua alma ser amada porem o tratamento de Saga escurecia o sol das tarde de Havana.

A pele sentiu-se rasgada com o passar da lâmina por ela fazendo o sangue a escorrer pelo seu corpo assim como pela box, seus lábios já machucados fechavam-se com força assim como os olhos, sentia-se bem a dor física estava a ser maior naquele momento do que a psicológica então tudo estava bem, tudo iria passar não iria sofrer mais daquilo... e tudo o que estava a acontecer era um pesadelo, que ao acordar estaria nos braços de Saga aquecido pelos seus fortes braços dizendo que o amava.

- Saga... – murmura quando um frase sai dos seus lábios tão automaticamente como respirar –..."nós não somos melhores nem piores que ninguém, somos nós mesmo... vivemos para mostrar o nosso valor a alguém... ai sim podemos ser chamados de Humanos... isso serão os sonhos!" - aquela frase, aquela filosofia, aquele sentir era tão maravilhoso... mas a realidade é cruel e não se pode viver na fantasia dos sonhos, tinha sido o que lhe respondera, mas como gostava de ter acreditado que realmente pudesse ser assim.

No dia seguinte o sol raiva e não era por isso que o senhor da casa passava desapercebido pelos grandes corredores, rodeado pelo modernismo do século XXI.

Um terno preto foi arrumado no corpo indicado para ele, seus sapatos pretos baços assim como sua gravata colocada por cima da camisa cor de champanhe faziam o visual de um homem de negócios da época.

Seu notebook com as notícias da bolsa encontrava-se ao lado do seu café da manhã na grande mesa. Uma variedade de comida de vários países não apenas da Europa como dos países tropicais faziam inveja a alguém com um grande apetite e café refinado.

Camus aproxima-se do amado com apenas uma toalha a cobrir o corpo, fazendo Saga olhar de lado prestando uma atenção jovial no computador que se encontrava na sua frente.

- Onde vais assim vestido? Desfilar para os empregados? – diz num tom de voz enciumado e frio, afastando a cadeira da mesa puxando a toalha para baixo e o corpo delicado para o seu colo demonstrando uns calções de banho.

- Nadar, porque algum incómodo? – Fita-o com um olhar passional – hoje estou com apetite de para me divertir.

- Porque a noite de ontem não foi o suficiente? – Acariciando os cabelos do ruivo, com um olhar guloso e possessivo.

Camus não sobe expressar o que sentiu com aquela pergunta, bastou olhar para os seus pulsos, a dor calejada encontrava-se lá para demonstrar toda a sua insanidade. Porem nem todos pensavam assim Saga sorria com a confusão no olhar do outro, eram demasiado excitante ver um ser que outrora era frio e seco agora delicado e submisso, uma pantera domada era assim que Camus era visto nos olhos daquele que tanto o deseja como prato principal das suas noite de gula.

- Foi mais que o suficiente – passa a mão com o pulso machucado pelos cabelos de Saga arranhando a nuca se levantando logo após um chupão firme perto da orelha, que fez o outro responder com um sorriso safado nos lábios. Segura com o pulso esquerdo, o ferido, no de Saga vendo as horas no relógio de platina que combinava com a toilette do mesmo. – Não tens horas para ir trabalhar, querido? – Murmura já em pé.

Um aceno afirmativo foi rapidamente providenciado, Camus afasta-se depois de um beijo estalado do amante, como o outro podia ser tão desatento consigo. Não sabia o motivo, mas queria mostrar ao outro o que tinha feito, a vergonha era muito de facto, porem a sua dor era grande…queria uma carícia fora de hora, uma frase romântica no meio do nada… um presente num dia comum… um amor numa fracção de segundos. Contudo nunca nada vinha, nunca seria uma palavra demasiado forte todavia era assim que se sentia, não iria falar com o outro notaria se quisesse, poderia ir para o fundo do poço, mas iria dignamente, com a dignidade que lhe fora roubada a muito tempo atrás.

E assim se passou a semana, o mais velho avisa Camus que teria um almoço com um dos seus mais promissores sócios para o novo projecto da empresa com a Grécia, já que o outro era um poliglota para além de um empresário com visão futurista.

Os preparativos para um almoço social foi preparados, todos os cuidados a ter para um almoço de negócios, a mesa devidamente arrumada para três pessoas, tudo foi feito e preparado sem nem ao menos saber qual a pessoa que Saga tanto falava. Um ciúme percorreu o corpo dele, mas nada como sempre seria demonstrado na frente do outro, passava horas no celular com ele, no MSN e mesmo num chat de bolsa. Não acreditava que poderia ficar com ciúme de alguém que foi lá a pouco tempo, não tinha visto ninguém realmente interessante para o fazer estar sempre com ele.

- E pior… como ele ousa o trazer novamente para a nossa casa, para almoçar alegremente comigo aqui, se ele me queria trair que fosse bem longe dali e que eu não conseguisse saber…olhos que não vêem coração não sente…ah mèrde o que eu estou a pensar?

Uma batida se ouviu na porta e o mordomo a fazer o seu trabalho, os típicos cabelos esvoaçaram pela porta, o senhor da casa não acreditava quem era. Vestido com uma calça de linho direita branca delineando o seu porte físico juntamente com uma camisola justa azul clara que condizia com os seus olhos, abriram-se lentamente depois da rajada de vento na entrada fitando os olhos albinos do outro. Um tímido sorriso de desenha nos dois rostos, não sabia qual o motivo mas neste momento Camus sentia-se muito mais aliviado, um alívio significativo.

- Boa tarde, entra, queres uma bebida? – Estica o braço o encaminhando para a sala que tinha sido o átrio da festa.

- Bem mais calma esta sala hoje – diz Milo se aproximando mais do outro adentrando na sala observando mais uma vez o local espaçoso – bebo aquilo que beberes não tenho preferências nesse tipo de coisas.

- Devo então supor que não gostas de bebidas – servindo em dois copos Martini tinto com gelo e limão entregando-lhe.

- Obrigado, sim é verdade, eu não gosto de beber – observa a bebida levando-as aos lábios, seguido do outro que o observava, tentando adivinhar o que ele estaria a pensar naquele momento.

- Não se preocupe Saga não se deve demorar. – Remexe a bebida olhando para a janela, inclinando a cabeça para fitar o outro.

- Eu não me importo, estou bem acompanhado não estou? E afinal hoje estou de folga por isso, tenho todo o tempo do mundo para estar aqui (1) – diz cantarolando um pouco a última parte, se espreguiçando subtilmente apoiando o braço na cabeceira do sofá que estava sentado.

Camus na sua frente de pé, encostado na parede perto da lareira de pedra estava boquiaberto com uma pessoa tão estranha quando aquela. Era incompreensível como aquela pessoa realmente fosse o individuo que Saga estaria á espera… ele era tão…tão …despreocupado com tudo, relaxado e criança.

O individuo estava sentado a observar o que estaria a acontecer com o outro, porque razão o olhava daquela maneira tão atenta, ia para falar, mas foi interrompido por mais uma presença na sala…sim era aquele por quem esperavam… Saga.

- Desculpem o atraso, mas o trânsito estava horrível – aproxima-se de Camus dando-lhe um pequeno selinho estalado e rápido nos lábios agora carnudos da bebida do outro, enquanto Milo se levantava.

- Sem problema algum, eu não tenho nada para fazer mesmo.

- Sorte a sua meu caro, sorte a sua – pega na bebida do amado bebendo o restante do líquido que se encontrava no fundo do copo. – Queiram-se dirigir então para o nosso almoço? – segura a mão de Camus para ir acompanhado, afinal qual é o dono que não gosta que o seu animal de estimação seja obediente?

O loiro segui-os para a mesa como era de esperar impecável, aquilo que lhe deu um nó na garganta, comprovar a abundância de toda aquela comida mesmo sabendo que as pessoas do local mesmo que fosse distribuída por empregador, jardineiros, motoristas e cães da casa ainda sobraria… um ultraje… mas quem se importaria com isso?

O desenvolvimento do almoço foi bastante agradável Milo ficou a conhecer ainda melhor a empresa de Saga, o que era pretendido de si, onde iria trabalhar, quando iria receber. Entre vários copos, animações, piadas, um momento descontraído pois desde do grande sucesso que foi a festa, todos tinham realmente gostado desta e contratos com grandes sucessos começaram a ocorrer e a surgir grandes mentes para a empresa de Saga.

Este andava incrivelmente satisfeito por isso, saía ainda mais cedo, voltando ainda mais tarde, seria incompreensível, pois mesmo quando chegava passava oras ao celular a falar com um homem, sempre com uma boa disposição inexplicável e foi exactamente por mais um telefonema que fez Saga se levantar e sair daquela mesa, pedindo perdão a Milo.

- Camus cuida de tudo, não quero que o nosso convidado se sinta menosprezado por este ocorrido tão a contra gosto mesmo.

- Mas ele é teu convidado e não meu Saga – o olhando seriamente, não gostando nem um pouco da atitude do outro, mas logo essa ideia foi mudado por um pensamento um pouco mais inteligente quando Camus sentiu umas unhas a cravarem levemente a sua nuca enquanto um beijo cinicamente atencioso era colocado nos seus lábios. – Sem qualquer problema meu amor, como sempre a razão permanece do teu lado. - Sorrindo, os olhos de Milo ao verem a ceninha apenas reviram-se nojentos e enfadonhamente.

- Não se preocupe também tenho coisas a fazer, não me poderia alargar muito mais na vossa tão encantadora companhia – diz Milo finalmente acabando de beber o líquido vermelho que tinha no copo de uma vez, limpando os cantos da boca, Saga olhava para o relógio sentindo o celular vibrar no seu bolso o apreçando cada vez mais, ficando com um nervoso miudinho a crescer.

- Camus resolverá isso – aproxima-se da mesa colocando o mesmo casado que tinha usado nas mesmas circunstâncias e saiu depois de cumprimentar Milo.

- Quer mais alguma coisa para comer ou beber Milo? – Suspirando calmamente um pouco irritado com a atitude do outro, mas não podia fazer nada a respeito.

- Sim, quero que me acompanhe neste dia, tenho de ir no hypermercado fazer compras e a seguir a um local muito especial que acho que talvez venhas a gostar.

- Isso é uma proposta interessante, mas acho que terei de recusar, Saga não irá gostar que eu saí de… - mas Milo interrompe.

- Primeiro ele disse para tu fazeres o que eu pedir, segundo, achas mesmo que ele notaria a tua falta, pois parece-me que o trabalho absorve-o mais a atenção do que qualquer outra coisa. – Sorrindo carinhosamente tirando o semblante serio e profissional que tinha na presença de Saga, isso fazia confusão em Camus, Milo uma hora era um homem serio como em seguida uma inocente criança cheia de truques e manhas.

- Muito bem sou todo seu, mas apenas pela tarde, combinado? – Chamando os empregados – e não quero nada no lixo certifiquem-se que isto é reciclado e colocado nos respectivos contentores, estamos entendidos? – O ruivo levanta-se depois da ordem há governanta, saindo do local, a revolta de Milo ainda aumentou mais, mas Camus iria aprender umas lições.

Assim saíram no carro de Milo, um Seat Leon preto, foram até ao centro comercial onde encontraram vários tipos de pessoas a fazer todo o tipo de coisas, o rústico da casa fora preenchido por um espaço moderno e futurista, mas isso nem importava Milo, estava apresado não tinha o tempo todo que desejava dois carros cheios já estavam com eles, se dirigiram há caixa para pagar, entraram em mais duas ou três lojas de decorações e presentes para crianças o que fez Camus estranhar imediatamente, passando-se assim longas horas.

Entraram numa rua comercial para comerem finalmente algo, era já bastante tarde para o lanche, decidiram então entrar numa padaria com um ar bastante apresentável, limpa e arejada. Sentaram-se finalmente numa mesa perto da porta de saída do estabelecimento, numa zona mais interior e discreta.

- O queres pedir? – Camus segura no cardápio como forma de cliché finalmente o olhando.

- O básico – observando indignado – não costumas sair muito, pois não?

- Claro que sim oras, mas como pensas comer pizas e hambúrgueres às 18 horas?

– Levantando o sobrolho como se fosse perguntar o que seria o básico para ele, onde ele respondeu com uma gargalhada um pouco sonora.

- O que os senhores desejam? – O empregado da mesa aproxima-se com uma bandeja de alumínio, vestindo uma roupa do dia-a-dia que impressiona Camus pelos trajes do pessoal.

- Uma tosta mista, um sumo natural de laranja com bastante açúcar e no final uma bica curta – cruza as pernas o observando como se esperasse o que ele iria pedir, dando um pequeno sorriso ao velo confuso.

- Er… bem… eu estou sem fome, pode-se retirar, obrigado – desviando o olhar vendo o sorriso no rosto de Milo, que se aproximou do ouvido falando sorrateiramente.

- Depois dou-te um pouco para provares, não te preocupes. – Camus cora um pouco, desviando o rosto para a TV como se não se importasse.

Uma mulher sai do balcão a correr desenfreadamente com um saco a abarrotar de pães para a saída. As suas roupas um pouco sujas e rasgadas de tons escuros, com um gorro na cabeça cobrindo o cabelo e parte do rosto.

Camus tenta-se levantar para segurar a pequena ladra, enquanto os berros dos empregados ecoavam bastante alto por toda a padaria, porém na sua tentativa Milo colocava disfarçadamente a mão sobre a coxa o impedindo de prosseguir.

- Milo, o que? – Apenas respondeu com um aceno negativo com a cabeça para ele não o fazer.

Depois de uma empregada ter no seu intento saído para capturar a ladra, mas nada conseguiu, ela era demasiado rápida, de tenra idade. Continuou a atender os clientes, tentando os acalmar com a exaltação dos ânimos.

- Porque? – Pergunta quase enfurecido – estás metido com este tipo de actos que têm vigorado pelas Zona desta classe média? – Ficando sério, bastante frio como se o acusasse das milhares de suspeitas que lhe passavam pela cabeça, onde Milo lhe responde com um olhar mortal como se aquilo o tivesse ferido. Segura na tosta mista com um guardanapo de papel com o símbolo da padaria gravado, dando-lhe um pouco na boca que foi recebido a contra gosto, mas saboreando aquele pedaço de pau deliciado.

- Humm isto é gostoso. – Não se apercebendo acaba por roubar mais uma porção, enquanto Milo atenciosamente colocava mais uma palheta no suco para ele também poder beber.

- Eu sei, eu tenho muito bom gosto, a respeito da tua conclusão impetuosa, quando sairmos daqui responder-te-ei à tua pergunta.

- Depende, eu tenho de estar em casa, hum – olhando o _Rolex_ que se encontrava no seu pulso.

- Sempre podes telefonar para a tua casa, afinal o seu namorado não se deve importar com isso não é verdade?

- Er…bem na realidade não é bem… – o celular de Camus toca – posso?

- Esteja à vontade – sorrindo olhando a TV e comendo o resto do seu pedido.

- Sim, Saga? ... Não, porquê? ... Mas está aí tanto barulho que tipo de reunião é essa? Hum…sim …desculpe… então até mais tarde... - Olha Milo e pensa na proposta – Ah Saga?! Saga?!..."tu…tu…tu" – e o telemóvel acaba se por desligar – bem acho que afinal posso ir, espero que valha a pena não gosto de lugares estranhos.

Mas nada afinal nada era como Camus esperava que fosse, não com Milo ao seu lado… saíram ainda mais do centro da civilização imperial, descendo até ruelas decadentes, criaturas com alguns trapos tentando fugir do gelo que se encontrava nos seus olhos. Degredo era a única palavra que estava na cabeça de Camus.

- Onde me levas? – Camus não estava nem um pouco seguro onde iria vendo uma grande mansão velha, assim como todas as espécies de casas que se encontravam há volta, só depois notou as pequenas criaturas de vários tamanhos e idades perto do portão sorrindo euforicamente, saltitando. – Não me digas que…

- Chegamos – sorrindo saindo do carro, trancando-o, aproxima-se do portão subindo até meio onde em um pequeno buraco na parede estava a pequena chave, o barulho feito pelas crianças era cada vez maior, consoante o espaço e tempo delas e Milo. – Finalmente casa novamente, Camus, vou apresentar-te umas pessoas.

- Pessoas? – Os olhando de alto a baixo, não sabia o que pensar, aquelas vitimas do seu próprio leito não poderiam estar naquele estado, mas a sua indiferença por algo tão sentimental era simplesmente imprópria, não queria voltar a sentir aquilo, não iria sucumbir novamente e por breves instante se perdeu em pensamentos.

- Mi quem é este senhor? Ele tem olhos maus. – A criança de menor tamanho no meio da multidão agarra-se às pernas de Milo não lhe ultrapassando da zona do joelho.

- Não tem não – sobe o pequeno corpo para o seu colo – Hyoga, ele não é mau – dá-lhe um beijo no rosto bem estalado fazendo um barulhinho gostoso – Kyu é o nome dele – Camus dá um leve sorriso e a criança começa-se a inclinar sobre o corpo do outro, onde foi acolhido com um abraço trémulo, Milo sorriu – vamos entrar?

- Er…sim – sente os lábios cálidos da criança sobre sua bochecha gélida e pálida, sorriu e corou sentindo um pequeno afecto por uma pessoa que nem conhecia. Uma criança inocente e pura que até à pouco tinha receio dele agora acarinhava-o como nunca havia sentido ao longo da vida, realmente esse tal de Milo talvez pudesse ter alguma razão. Sentindo o rosto rosado, tenta assim afastar o pequeno, mas os seus olhos ternos dilaceraram as suas forças no preciso momento que encontraram os seus.

Entraram para o casarão do SEC. XVIII que estava em muito mal estado, parecia que o tecto e as paredes poderiam desabar a qualquer momento, alguns brinquedos no estavam espalhados no chão aleatoriamente, bastante bem conservados para miúdos daquelas idades, pois estes sabiam que haveriam muito pouco s para substituírem os que existiam. Uma sala bastante grande um antigo salão de festas e dança onde a lareira ainda tinha alguns jornais apagados pois lenha era inexistente, num lugar onde o eco e o frio sistematicamente se encontravam até à alma nas noites mais frias do amo.

A dona da casa estava sentada perto da lareira com algumas crianças mais pequenas, nela fazia-se notar as marcas do tempo e da fome traçados na pele envelhecida.

- Leonor? – Milo senta-se no chão perto da pessoa mais idosa beijando-lhe a testa e a mão como sinal de respeito e afecto.

- Meu querido Milo, como estás a minha criança? – O olhando como a ternura de uma mãe que muitos dos que estavam no colocar apenas encontraram isso nela. - Como estás? Deixaste-nos preocupados há três dias que não nos dizes nada meu pequeno anjo – o corpo de Milo foi puxado com delicadeza, assim como foi afagado, o rosto do loiro mesmo sendo maior que a senhora encaixo-se perfeitamente no ombro que tinha o peso da idade.

- Consegui um emprego Leonor, vocês nunca mais vão passar fome, pelo menos isso eu garanto – Milo falava e seus cabelos eram enrolados se o inferno que estava naquela terra amaldiçoada era mesmo verdadeiro Leonor sem dúvida que era o porto de abrigo do loiro.

- Vais tirar da tua boca para nos dar, criança louca, nunca irás crescer Milo? – Sorrindo calidamente olhando Camus, que presenciava o acto com alguma inveja, não por ser uma figura materna, isso para ele era completamente indiferente, mas pela tranquilidade de Milo e a harmonia dos dois, era tudo ali simplesmente tão invejável.

A multidão aumentou e se enfureceu de alegria, correndo euforicamente para o local, quando uma mulher entrou com um saco de pão nas mãos e toda a atenção foi desviada para si.

- Mas é a ladra…crianças fujam…! – Camus fala alto e assustado um sentimento de proteger tudo aquilo que estava há sua volta subiu pelo seu interior, mas ninguém se afastou dela, muito pelo contrário, ela quase parecia alguém como Leonor mas com vitalidade de jovem.

- Calma pequeno, Elisabeth é da casa – disse Leonor com o seu ar calmo, colocando mais papeis de jornal para a lareira para aquecer as crianças que começavam a abrir os cobertores e colocando as almofadas em volta.

- E eu não sou uma ladra comum – diz quase ríspido porém não conseguindo manter esse timbre, dando uma pequena rizada – roubar seria tirar algo para meu próprio proveito, mas não é para mim – entregando um pão a cada criança, fazendo uma pequena carícia nos cabelos de cada uma, não se importando se estavam doentes ou sujas.

- Mas … isso é roubar… é lei…- Olhando-os bravos, olhando Milo também, mas ele pensava exactamente da mesma maneira.

- Kyu, as leis foram feitas, não para serem quebradas, mas sim rondadas, quando olhas para estas crianças a comer, achas mesmo que seriamos mais culpados se roubássemos ou se deixássemos estas crianças a morrerem de fome?

- Não! Claro que não, que trabalhem! – Os olhos do convidado ficaram furiosos, revoltados, desprezando as pessoas que se encontravam naquele local, um forte tapa foi sentido no seu rosto, era Milo. – COMO OUSASTE?!

- Como ousaste TU proferir algo assim, elas são crianças Camus, não podem trabalhar, têm de estudar, de crescer, estudar, tem de viver, fantasiar Camus não te lembras quando eras pequeno? E Achas que o teu amado Saga deixa alguém que não seja os SEUS viverem! Eu respondo-te NÃO! Achas que estamos aqui porque? Acha que eu gosto de ver os meus "irmãos" a dormir no chão porque nem camas têm? De ter de roubar para poderem comer?

O coração de Camus parou por breves momentos, a nostalgia de um passado distante lhe veio há memória, mas não apenas o distante mas sim o actual, as bocas que poderia ter alimentado se não seguisse as ordens sempre de Saga, pensava que Saga tinha mudado, mas afinal ele continuava o mesmo, o mesmo podre da humanidade, uma lágrima passiva acabou por escorrer pelo rosto do ruivo, que estava no chão pelo tapa.

Hyoga, o pequeno rapaz que tivera medo de Camus na entrada aproxima-se dele colocando o dedo na sua lágrima não deixando essa cair pelo rosto de pedra, afinal até mesmo no mais árido deserto se pode encontrar um belo oásis.

- Não chora, não sozinho, isso dói muito – abraçando-o com carinho – agora podes chorar porque estás seguro na nossa família, não estás sozinho, confia no Milo. – E finalmente Camus sentiu um calor puro no seu corpo retribuindo o abraço

- A sabedoria das crianças é algo quase divino, não achas Camus?! – Disse Leonor com a sua típica ternura fechando os olhos com carinho depois de ver Milo e Elisabeth carregarem as compras que estavam no carro de Milo, fitando o filho mais velho – gastas-te todo o teu dinheiro não foi?

- Isso não é importante mãe, o único que importa é que eles fiquem bem – esticou a mão para erguer Camus, dando-lhe um beijo na mão como sinal de paz, levantou-o segurando-o pela cintura com firmeza – tu és uma criança ainda, uma criança que cresceu rápido demais e esqueceu o que é viver.

- Eu não sou nada disso, eu não preciso de ninguém – virando o rosto tentando sair do tumulto que estavam os seus sentimentos, não poderia admitir fraqueza, o seu coração tinha que se manter como o deserto de cimento e gelo que sempre fora, as muralhas que nunca caíram e graças a elas seu corpo não colidiu, mesmo que sua alma se tenha perdido para um abismos que não queria voltar.

Leonor animadamente por ter como há muito tempo não tinha, a comida necessária para alimentar os pequenos da casa, preparou uma boa mesa, sem quaisquer desperdícios de comida, a bebida era água, a alegria era reflectida nos olhos, rosto das crianças que estavam em volta da mesa que foi finalmente colocada com todos.

Depois do Jantar foram onde realmente Milo o queria levar, na zona mais pobre da cidade, que Camus levou horas para aceitar entrar, na realidade não queria admitir, mas não queria sair do orfanato que estava a cair aos pedaços e não havia dinheiro para o construir e mesmo que houvesse Saga estava a fazer um grande projecto que tinha como objectivo o deitar abaixo, não deixando assim ninguém ajudar a instituição muito pelo contrario.

- Essa gentinha não é confiável, o que eles podem ter para me mostrar aquilo que dizes? – Resmunga o ruivo dentro do carro, observando pela janela meia aberta as pessoas.

- Vais aprender mais nestas duas horas, como nunca aprendeste na miséria de festinhas em toda a tua vida.

- Não acredito nessa ínfima possibilidade…

- … Mas vais tentar, se eu tiver errado, eu aprendo a dançar valsa…

- … E se eu por ventura, me agradar, numa escassa possibilidade claro

- Terás de vir comigo várias noites – sorriu olhando-o colocando uma música mais latina, com os seus ritmos quentes, batidas descompassadas, tambores, saxofone.

- Que aberração é esta? – Fala admirado, espantado, como se tivesse um fantasma, um bolo, um monstro.

- Música! Boa música… – remexe-se um pouco no banco cantando, sentindo a música a batida imitando-a com os dedos da mão esquerda que seguravam o volante, enquanto a outra ia do lado de fora com o vidro completamente aberto, demonstrando a liberdade que possuía.

- Só podes estar a brincar, isto não é música nem na China, põem algo mais verdadeiro… tenta Chopin… Verdi… Mozart – fazendo uma cara piedosa, mas que em resposta conteve a cara de desaprovação do outro, Camus apenas se lamentava não ter cotonetes perto enfiava-os pelos ouvidos e seria um santuário de paz.

Mas nem tudo seria paz naquele carro, Camus abriu mais a janela também para sentir a brisa da noite no seu rosto, eram raros momentos como aqueles se perdendo em pensamentos. O seu corpo começa-se a mexer inconscientemente a deixar-se ser levado pelo ritmo exótico, da música…

- De facto não podemos julgar as coisas sem antes a experimentarmos. – Diz Milo com um sorriso divertido na boca, nem olhando para ele, procurando um lugar para estacionar o carro.

- Eu não estou nem estava a gostar da música, à pára de ser chato! – Fala virando o rosto enquanto o outro consegue estacionar.

- Veremos isso no lugar próprio – sorrindo saindo do carro seguido pelo amigo, que parecia de muito mau humor.

Caminharam pesadamente por uns cinco minutos, pelas ruas de pedra ainda… o único sinal de uma civilização mais avançada era a electricidade oferecida pelos candeeiros da rua, iluminando escassamente as vivas almas do local.

Chegaram a um edifício apenas de madeira, com um andar alem do rés-do-chão. A madeira escura, o barulho ensurdecedor como aquele presenciado no automóvel. Pessoas a entrarem entusiasmadas, levava Camus a pensar que tipo de bar seria aquele… uma mistura de discoteca e salão de baile fechado dos anos 70 em Havana Casais estranhos, com roupas curtas de todo o tipo de idades faziam fila na porta, esperando ansiosamente sua passagem.

- Eu não vou entrar ali – dizia Camus pensando que aquilo era demasiado parecido com um bar de prostituição. – Que tipo de instituição é esta?

- É simplesmente um bar, com pista de dança – aproximando-se de uma porta mais pequena que não tinha pessoas, segurando-o fortemente pelo braço para não se perderem um do outro.

- Me solta! Sei muito bem o que pretende – dá um empurrão no braço de Milo fazendo este o soltar – Você quer abusar de mim, né? – Começando a andar para trás assustado.

- Camus o que pensa que eu sou?... Alguma gentalha que apenas por ver um homem bonito quer ir para a cama com ele ou outros afins? – Olhava seriamente para o outro, que parou de andar momentaneamente. – Eu não sou desse tipo que você possa estar habituado, se eu quisesse alguém para algo, o que não faltam ai são garotos de programa. Agora quer ser gentil e me acompanhar?

Camus realmente estava estranho, qual o flash que lhe tinha passado pela cabeça? Tinha de parar urgentemente de ver filmes na televisão, a sua insegurança pelo ocorrido á uns dias atrás se mantinha. Se até seu amado o tratava como um puto qual a diferença de outros de fora não o tratarem assim ou até mesmo pior.

- Ahm – balbuciou algo antes de seus pensamentos serem cortados, fazendo o outro suspirar e repetir-se – Oui, pardon, je ne compris pas c'est que se passe ultimement avec moi.

- Desculpa?

- Esquece, sim vamos, quanto mais rápidos formos, mais rápido voltamos! – O escorpiano apenas responde com um sorriso que se formava no quanto dos seus lábios satisfatoriamente.

Entraram no bar, poucas pessoas estavam nessa zona de bebida, onde uma decoração cubana dos anos 70 se encontrava pelas paredes do bar, fotografias a preto e branco com posturas de danças, cores alegres onde o amarelo vivo porém não muito garrido. Um balão comprido com cadeiras como usualmente, mesas de madeira assim como as cadeiras, palmeiras e plantas tropicais espalhados pelo local. Uma cortina de cores escuras dava para uma divisão onde a música se ouvia bastante alta, mesmo não dando para perceber o que realmente era, por cima dessa cortina uma imagem de um casal de bailarinos cubanos agarrados muito fogosamente dava a entender o que se passaria pelo lado de dentro daquela zona, mas as suas atenções foram logo desviadas para quem os chamava.

- Milo, seja bem aparecido meu rapaz! – Um velho de cabelo grisalho, roupas de poucas economias, um ar simpático e "pesado" pela ideias nas marcas que o rosto mantinha, assim como suas mãos e frágil corpo.

- Como vai velho Smith? – Milo aproximou-se da mesa onde se encontrava o outro mais idoso sentando-se na cadeira do mesmo plano horizontal.

- Optimamente, não te via por aqui a umas semanas desde do que passou. – O encara com um ar passivo e um pouco preocupado esticando-lhe a mão para o cumprimentar encostando os ombros em algo mais afectivo. – E tu, meu jovem, como estás?

- Eu estou bem como sempre, não se preocupe, agora estou com um novo emprego como bolsista.

- A sério? Não posso querer, como o nosso rapazola cresceu tão rápido? – fala-lhe apertando uma bochecha como um sinal de infantilidade que Milo sorria mesmo reclamando com alguns ais.

- Sim, estou a trabalhar com o senhor Big Boss, mas depois conto-te os pormenores de tudo avozinho – Milo dá uma pequena piscadela que o outro entendeu perfeitamente. – e deixa-me apresentar o meu amigo – apontando para Camus que se havia sentado ao seu lado e nada dito apenas observava atentamente todos os movimentos e paisagens em seu redor.

- Teu novo par? – Falava ao apreciar o outro de alto abaixo a pessoa que o acompanhava.

- Eu acho que não – sorrindo, olhando para Camus em seguida, realmente aquilo já lhe tinha passado pela ideia…e talvez não fosse assim tão medíocre quanto isso

- Mas espera – o velho aproxima mais o rosto sobre o parceiro de Milo, fixando o olhar no dele – esse não é o baby sitter do big boss ? Camus? – O companheiro estremece com medo do reconhecimento.

- Ele não é, nem sei se conhece o Big boss, ele chama-se Kyu – pisca para Camus depois de ter passado as mãos pelos cabelos os desviando do seu rosto para não dar tanta bandeira.

O outro entende perfeitamente, cruza a perna para demonstrar a vontade, se encostando mais em Milo como se o conhece há muito tempo, mas esse pormenor só teve um efeito contrário pois seus músculos ficaram tesos com o toque.

- Oui, eu chamo-me Kyu de Lioncourt, cheguei à pouco tempo de Nice, France. – Dando um pequeno sorriso, pensando se teria se saído realmente bem, ficando mais aliviado com o toque mais relaxado de Milo no seu ombro.

- Se és amigo do Milo, então já és nosso também! Três caipirinhas dona Mónica! – Fala alegremente para a mulher que estava no bar, com os seus cabelos loiros caindo para os fartos seios que respondeu com um aceno ousado de um beijo começando a preparar.

- Começamos a beber cedo – Milo dá uma gargalhada sonora, se desenhou nos lábios de Camus um sorriso mais aberto, achando o calor daquelas pessoas um tanto ao quanto esquisito, porém ainda mais estranho.

As bebidas são servidas pela rapariga passado pouco tempo, a mini-saia que usava fazia disparar as atenções de qualquer homem ali presente, pelo desejo que de querer tentar ver ainda mais do que era possível, se é que era possível. Mónica senta-se na perna de Milo que estava ligeiramente afastada da mesa, cruzando as pernas demonstrando a bela e insinuante coxa.

- Uxo querido que carinha mais fofa – passando as mãos pelo peito do outro, sempre com o olhar atento de Camus se espantando ainda mais quando Milo passa as mãos pelos cabelos dela cheirando-os.

- Como sempre um perfume inesquecível Nini – sorriu ao receber um super beijo estalo da rapariga com uma animação sincera.

- Bem esta bebida é por conta da casa se me apresentares o bonitão que veio contigo… – sorrindo mais ainda, se virando com as pernas para "dentro" das de Milo. – É o teu novo par?

- Hum já que isso é uma chantagem tão grande e ameaçadora, eu realmente conto-te… ele chama-se Kyu e é isso que eu vou ver, se ele quer ou não ser o meu novo par.

- Como assim par? – Completamente estarrecido com o que Milo respondera – eu não vou dançar aquela música de baixo nível, mas mesmo assim aquilo nem deve haver maneira de se dançar, nem muitas pessoas a querem o fazer. – Vira o rosto deixando peso da gravidade pousar o queixo na mão.

- Eu acho que lhe devias de mostrar o porquê de ser único… e bem que ele não podia ser o teu par… que arrogante, incapacitado de sentir música não devia de ter nem a honra de ser chamado companheiro do grande Milo Scorpiu! – Mónica levanta-se do colo de Milo bastante aborrecida gesticulando com as mãos toda a sua indignação, acalmando-se sentindo o calor da mão de Milo na sua.

- Tudo bem, eu vim aqui para lhe mostrar o que realmente é dançar. E se bem me lembro hoje o meu antigo parceiro vem cá dançar com o outro. – Milo acaba de beber toda a sua bebida colocando o copo na mesa, se levantando.

- Sim é verdade – fala com a voz visivelmente entristecida – depois dá-me a honra de uma dança?

- Claro que sim querida – Milo aproveita a mão que segurava a da menina, levando-a até seus lábios, dando um beijo delicado – a honra será minha, se me permite donzela eu vou mostrar o que é dançar a este senhor – pisca-lhe o olho, fitando Camus pelo canto do olho.

Camus estava atónito quem seria afinal Milo, porquê aquele calor tão humano destas pessoas, qual a razão de ele não a ter. Seria demasiado fraco? O ser especial e vulgar de Milo o tornava aquilo? Aquele jeito criança e despreocupado. Poderia ser isso considerado fascinante ou simplesmente imaturidade?

Varrido em pensamentos, Milo o chama, assim se levantando pedindo desculpa a Mónica com um aceno de cabeça que não foi bem retribuído por parte da rapariga de vinte e poucos anos.

Foram directamente para a zona de dança, Camus ia na frente enquanto Milo o guiava com a palma da mão nas costas o orientando. A música era idêntica à do carro, não acreditava no que vira no momento que os seus olhos caíram sobre os humanos naquele espaço tão reduzido e abafado.

Os corpos suados entranhavam-se não apenas com os tecidos, mas também com o ritmo do parceiro. Peles com pele se misturavam numa complementaridade única deixando o ruivo estupefacto com tanta expressão corporal.

- Nunca tinhas visto o que era realmente dançar, não é verdade Camus?

- Isto pode ser muita coisa, mas dançar não o é… – fala o outro ainda estupefacto com o ambiente.

- Então o que seria?

- Eles parecem que estão a fazer "reproduzir" na pista isso sim!

- E existe algo mais puro, livre e magnifico do que fazer a "reprodução"?

Novamente as palavras fluidas do moreno atingiram o coração de Camus, como fazer aquilo podia ser puro… como é que a dança libertava algo? Se sexo apenas era uma obediência. A dança também era, sempre foi o que Saga lhe ensinará passadas tantas lições, todavia os seus não encontravam nada dessa submissão tão desumana.

Acordando dos pensamentos revoltos, apercebe-se que estava sozinho, o seu companheiro estava neste exacto momento com uma mulher nos braços, sorria espontaneamente, segura e guiava-a como se eles fossem apenas um corpo se movendo em perfeito ritmo com a música.

Ele pára de dançar, chamando-o com um dedo entre um olhar felino e sedutor. Se Milo fosse um deus ele sem duvida nenhuma seria o da dança e luxúria, é seria inexplicável como alguém consegue hipnotizar e seduzir com pouco movimentos, com um olhar mais forte apenas.

Os dois ficam juntos, Milo estica a mão para o chamar para dançar assim como se fazia a uma donzela delicada, obtendo como resposta um sorriso com a cabeça baixa e um cruzar de perna por trás, perfeito de uma dama.

- Nunca pensas-te em… – uma porta bate chamando a atenção de Milo

- Em quê? - O olhar de Camus segue o de todas as pessoas inclusive de Milo.

Realmente o ruivo não estava à espera de algo assim, dois homens se apresentaram como dançarinos profissionais de dança. Todas as pessoas daquele pequeno espaço, fizeram uma roda de honra aos dançarinos.

Um robusto homem moreno, alto, de corpo definido, tinha os cabelos espetados numa tonalidade preta com reflexos violeta, os olhos frios e escuros contrastando com o seu parceiro bastante delicado e afeminado. A sua pele clara, olhos grandes num azul branco deixando hipnotizando com um olhar de anjo calejado pelo pecado do corpo; seu rosto e corpo frágeis como de uma mulher, era marcado por uma marca ligeiramente em baixo do olho esquerdo realçando mais o tão luxurioso olhar.

E o casal dançou, exibindo seu par, suas técnicas e formas superiores. A sua forma de dançar chegava a ser demasiada técnica e robótica para ser sentida, passos ensaiados devidamente coordenados numa mistura de "sabedoria" e obrigação, as palmas foram bastantes pela exibição pois mesmo não sendo do agrado de muitos aquilo também é dançar.

Milo tinha desviado o olhar vendo o ex-parceiro chegando ao ridículo para ter poder e reconhecimento, o seu sorrisinho irónico e de supremacia irritava-o solenemente. Camus notou a variação repentina de humor do loiro.

- O que se passa? – Perguntou Camus a Milo que nem lhe respondeu… apenas lhe virou o rosto com o um nojento saindo do salão de dança…o ruivo foi atrás segurou-o pelo pulso – O que foi?

- Olhar para o teu ex-parceiro de dança e ver o degredo que ele se tornou é bastante deprimente, sabias?

- O que interessa isso? Eu vim aqui porque alguém ia-me ensinar algo… ia-me mostrar algo, não é verdade? – Camus olhou seriamente, Milo suspirou depois das palavras proferidas, segurou a mão que estava no seu pulso a colocando no seu pescoço, prensando as cinturas com uma das mãos nelas, um carinho leve foi depositado.

- Vou-te ensinar, como é sentires-te vivo e isto é uma promessa – murmurou no seu ouvido, devido há altura da música.

…continua…

Yuki Saiko

24 de Dezembro de 2007

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Caligae Sandálias de fivelas usadas pelos gregos e romanos

Pequeno-almoço Café da manhã

Tenho todo o tempo do mundo para estar aqui é um verso de uma música do Rui Veloso, porém não é para estar aqui, mas sim para ti (na versão original)

Oui, pardon, je ne compris pas c'est que se passe ultimement ave moi : sim, perdão, eu não sei o que se passa ultimamente comigo

Baby sitter : pessoa que coisa das crianças

Big boss: Grande chefe traduzido á letra

Kyu: Camyu Kyu (by Anoska e Ília-chan)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que tenham gostado esta fic foi postada neste dia como presente de Natal, não apenas para a pessoa que amo muito e ela sabe bem quem é Amo-te Beh, um beijo especial há minha betadora Tassy Riddel que sempre me deu insentivo para publicar esta fic (se não gostaram matem-na a ela não a mim xD) mas para o vovô de todos nós que sempre vai estar pressente nas nossas vidas… Uxa espero que este ano a vovó e tu tenham um ano bem melhor… vocês merecem… um ano depois vocês conseguiram ser fortes o suficiente e afinal ele nunca deixou de estar com vocês pois está no vosso coração e enquanto se lembrarem dele ele será eterno nas vossas vidas…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki Saiko deixando de melancolia, espero que tenham gostado da fic mesmo eu preciso mesmo de review's para saber as opiniões de todos… e para me incentivarem a escrever, acreditem ou não eu sempre acho que não deixam review's porque está tão ruim que nem se dão ao trabalho n//n. Espero que esta esteja melhor…feliz natal a todos e um próspero ano Novo!!!!

Beijos a todos,

Yuki Saiko


	2. Don't jump

- O que interessa isso? Eu vim aqui porque alguém ia-me ensinar algo… ia-me mostrar algo, não é verdade? – Camus olhou seriamente, Milo suspirou depois das palavras proferidas, segurou a mão que estava no seu pulso a colocando no seu pescoço, prensando as cinturas com uma das mãos nelas, um carinho leve foi depositado.

- Vou-te ensinar, como é sentires-te vivo e isto é uma promessa – murmurou no seu ouvido, devido há altura da música.

2º Capitulo:

- Como pretendes fazer isso? – O outro olho-o – Certamente não é a dançar.

- Quando deixares de ser um robot – Milo afastou-o deixando sua mão na dele, quando os braços se esticaram, o loiro subtilmente o puxou deixando-o rodar, percorrendo-o, deixando seus corpos próximos - sentires a liberdade em teu corpo – o fazendo voltar ao lugar, aproximando-se dele por trás, segurando sua nuca, enquanto a mão restante fora até seu abdómen o fazendo inclinar-se para seu corpo rodando com a cabeça e corpo para a frente ficando levemente de "quatro" deixando os cabelos revoltos e quando o voltou a colocar a cabeça do ruivo em seu ombro continuou – e perderes a cabeça por loucuras, saberás o que é viver.

Os dedos finos passaram em seu rosto como uma carícia indo até seus lábios, afastando-se um pouco, colocando uma perna entre as de Camus, ainda por detrás deste, passando o corpo no seu para ficar em sua frente, se sentando por segundos em sua coxa sorrindo.

A mente fora invadida por sensações que certamente não estava acostumado, a música ritmada com alegria e sensualidade era algo que fazia seu corpo querer dançar e complementar o que o professor fazia. Sensualidade deveria ser nome do meio daquele homem.

Milo por inteiro era música, seus braços passavam por seu próprio corpo, impulsionando o intruso a fazer os mesmo, seus joelhos subiam e desciam ao mesmo tempo do seu parceiro que se encontrava encostado a si dando uma intimidade peculiar.

Mas nem todos estavam a achar a pequena diversão de ambos, Afrodite fora contra eles os afastando, afinal as atenções não depositavam mais no seu corpo e sim na sensualidade daqueles dois. O egoísmo e egocentrismo de Dite continuaram a se notar com a rispidez das suas palavras.

- Milo, eu sempre soube que sou o melhor pare que poderias ter tido, mas não era necessário teres decaído tão baixo com ele. – Aproximou-se de Camus – Meu querido música é como a arte ou se nasce com dom ou fere-se os olhos dos apreciadores.

- A sensualidade de uma cobra é comparável com o seu perigo, não quer dizer que não tenha de ter cuidado para não morder a língua.

Milo Segurou a mão do outro o levando para Dora da pista de dança. Kyo ficara quieto, perdido em seu mundo, Saga sempre dissera que ele era óptimo em tudo o que fazia, seu ego ferido e duvidas sobre si mesmo era algo por que nunca tinha passado. "Mentira? Porque haveria Saga de lhe mentir?"

Voltaram ao bar e Milo sentou-se pedindo uma caipirinha, seu ex-parceiro tinha exagerado esta noite, demais.

- Teu nome par para o concurso?

- Concurso? Que concurso?

- Não, eu temo ainda não ter encontrado um parceiro para os derrotar.

- Mas tu, parecias bem solto, com ele.

- Mesmo assim, ele não

- Porque não? E que concurso estão a falar?

- Um concurso de dança que vai ocorrer daqui a três semanas e o nosso Uxo sabe que tem de ir.

- Porquê?

- Existe um grande prémio para o par vencedor. O dinheiro era suficiente para comprar o orfanato e dar de comer às crianças dignamente por uns tempos.

- Sim. Realmente é demasiado importante para alguém sem talento – comentou Camus sobre si mesmo. A voz macabra da memória ainda não lhe saíra da mente.

- De que falas meu jovem, teu talento e sincronia com Milo foram muito bons.

- Mas o Dite…

- O Dite apenas se importa com alimento para o seu próprio ego, as vida ou coração dos outros são meramente folhas de Outono que ele quer queimar para não poluir a imagem do seu jardim. – Comenta Milo olhando uma pequena fotografia em sépia na parede.

- Como se fosse um Big Boss II.

- Mas então porque é que não pedem a Saga para ajudar? Ou para arranjar o Orfanato em vez de o comprarem? – Perguntou com uma pequena expressão de fúria no rosto.

- Porque foi o próprio "Senhor Saga" quer demolir aquilo, não quer que as nossas crianças sejam rebeldes preferindo destruir TUDO o que possa-lhe causar problemas futuros. – Respondeu Milo com o mesmo timbre de voz que Camus.

- Claro acho que faz muito bem, lhe dando futuro, comida, estudos e uma família em vez de serem rebeldes devem usufruir de uma boa infância.

- HAHA.. – Uma sonora gargalhada fora dada, fazendo o publico rir assim que obtiveram a resposta do "porque da risada" – Milo trouxeste esse moleque de onde? A ingenuidade dele é tão admirável como a de uma criança que acredita ainda no pai natal … Hahaha

- Mas ele é a criança que eu quero proteger agora. – colocando-se um braços pelo ombro do outro o abraçando com carinho.

- Melhor mesmo, porque isso é raro, ele deve voltar para a superfície, deixa-lo viver na ilusão talvez seja a melhor opção.

- O que isso quer dizer exactamente?

- Que estás fora dos meus planos para este tipo de coisa.

- Então escreve o meu nome na lista, porque eu vou querer saber de tudo!

- Vais consegui-lhe fazer frente? Não brinques comigo Cam… Kyu – olhou-o ligeiramente alterado, o puxando para o carro o fazendo entrar.

- Eu quero saber! O que ele quer fazer com as crianças?

- Vende-las como "pet's", as mais feias para experiencias e as meninas e meninos sortudos transformam-se em bonequinhas de porcelana, as outras vãos para os "Star's", as estrelas de sexo que são vendidos como leiloes pela noite ou para jogo! Satisfeito? Feliz pela tua verdade?

Camus permaneceu em silêncio assim como Milo, um por estar magoado o outro por não ter controlado a sua própria raiva e ter dito palavras que deveriam de permanecer apenas na mente, não na garganta.

- Vamos embora – cortou a penumbra levantando-se – Tchau pessoal – Sorriu virando-se de costas acenando com o braço no ar, sendo seguido pelo ruivo.

- Kyu – Chamou o velhote – também podes dizer o mesmo. Não existe distinção entre mundos aqui em baixo.

O ruivo corou por seu disfarce ter sido descoberto, porem estranhamente não se sentira ameaçado, mas em casa.

Chegaram ao carro, o sentimento de culpa ainda invadia o corpo do loiro.

- Camus, peço desculpa por aquilo que disse e da maneira que disse.

- Era mentira? Todas as acusações que proferistes?

- … - Fez uma pequena pausa – Nem uma palavra – suspirou arrancando com o carro.

- Então não precisas de pedir desculpas, pois os actos não são teus.

- Mas eu não consigo tirar-lhe a culpa independentemente da razão pela qual ele o faz – Disse Milo com um timbre de raiva apertando levemente os dedos no volante os deixando cada vez mais brancos.

- Acho que a partir de agora talvez eu também não seja – murmurou olhando para fora da janela encostando a cabeça no vidro vendo a passagem passar.

Nada fora proferido até chegarem ao território particular do soberano. Ambos se entre olharam não sabendo realmente o que falar com aquele silêncio angustiam-te, e na calmaria, o loiro, coloca uma mão sobre o ombro do outro lhe beijando fraternamente a pele lisa da testa que por timidez se escondia por detrás dos fios de cabelos avermelhados.

Retirou-se prontamente depois de acordar do choque de pequena intimidade.

Seus passos foram longos pelos caminhos da penumbra de seu passado aprisionado. As correntes com a ferrugem do tempo, juntamente com a vontade de esquecer em miúdo. Tudo o levou a um caminho de profundas sombras, misturas de imagens que não tinha a certeza que realmente teriam ou não acontecido reproduziam-se em sua mente, corria e o desespero aumentava, até parar ao encontrar em si mesmo uma reprodução autêntica de uma pequena criança de tenra idade chorando em cima de uma mesa. Sua mão se aproximou, tudo ficou branco e acordando suando bastante, sua respiração descompassada

Dias se passaram desde daquele encontro que mudou seu comportamento. Os seus olhos já não observavam a realidade que a cegueira lhe causava, porem as obrigações sociais, obrigavam-no a acompanhar o seu senhor fazendo-se de secretário particular.

Chegaram na empresa e dirige-se serenamente para divisória superior, entrar na cozinha que era seguida pela sala de reuniões e a sala de Saga.

Fez café e chá para quem quisesse, seu coração estava levemente alterado, não por estar a fazer aquilo, na realidade ele gostava de fazer aquilo, mas a presença de um certo homem que poderia estar ali.

Assim que a reunião começou vestiu-se elegantemente com uma Yaka para servir os convidados orientais que estavam na sala com um chá, aproximando-se primeiramente do anfitrião.

- Obrigado, serve os outros agora – informa Saga sem nem olhar o corpo do namorado, que serviu os cafés a todos os membros presentes na reunião.

Acabando de fazer o trabalho da secretária, aproxima-se do dono da empresa fazendo sinal para este se afastar, podendo assim sentar-se no seu colo como um cachorro que vai ter com o dono para ser afagado. Mas nem assim as carícias que tanto queria, vieram, sentia a ausência não apenas das carícias, mas do calor. Sim do calor de Milo, colocando a cabeça no ombro de Saga olhando pelo grande vidro, observando a grande cidade, levanta-se e saí da sala.

- Milo, já que estás dentro do assunto, poderias ver se o meu pet vai? – Saga murmura no ouvido do loiro, sabia como Camus andava indomável nos últimos dias.

- Sim, senhor… - faz um cumprimento, levanta-se – Se me dão licença – saiu procurando Camus por todos os lados subindo até ao cimo do arranha-céus

- No cima do telhado o ar é tão frio e tão calmo….eu digo o teu nome em silêncio, mas tu não o queres ouvir agora, os olhos da cidade contam as lágrimas que caiem…Cada lágrima é uma promessa de tudo o que tu nunca saberás - sobe para o parapeito, com o olhar vazio, as pernas a tremer sentia que não tinha solução, nem para si nem para estar com a pessoa que fazia o seu corpo pulsar de emoção, o coração viver finalmente como quando era apenas uma criança normal. Mas sonhos são apenas sonhos….

Milo assusta-se com aquela atitude, com as palavras que saiam da boca do ruivo, corre desesperadamente até ao corpo, as pernas de Camus tremiam visivelmente, o corpo branco contrastava com as luzes da cidade dando um ar tenebroso no local, respirou fundo e finalmente respondeu quando se aproximou do amado.

- Tu abres os olhos, mas não consegues lembrar-te porque a neve cai sossegada, mas tu não a consegues sentir mais, em algum lugar lá em cima, tu perdes-te na tua dor…- parando na sua frente contemplando-o os olhos com carinho e determinação estavam escuros, apenas com um brilho diferente das luzes baixas, lhe dando um ar de anjo demoníaco… um espectador que analisava e explorava a mente do pequeno humano que se despenhava do seu mundo.

- Eu sonho com o fim, para começar tudo outra vez!! – uma rajada de vento faz as pernas bambas de Camus se desequilibrarem. O coração de Milo apertou intensamente, Segurou-lhe as pernas os olhos marejados e gritou enquanto o outro se tentava soltar depois de ganhar um pouco de equilíbrio.

- Eu grito na noite por ti, não o faças real, não saltes! As luzes não te vão guiar, elas vão-te iludir, não SALTES! Não deixes as deixes ir… as lembras de mim e de ti!... apenas segura a minha mão, eu dou-te uma chance - esticando-lhe a mão, que não recebeu a outra gélida, os corpos começavam a sentir o frio de estarem em tão alto prédio, Milo tentou se aproximar, porem o outro deu um passo para trás…Milo parou e gritou com toda a sua força – NÃO SALTES, POR FAVOR NÃO SALTES!!!

Camus olhou-o, seus olhos demonstravam todas as suas dúvidas, turbilhões de sentimentos, medos, não sabia mais porque queria-se matar. Sua liberdade talvez não estivesse no próximo mundo, o inferno parecia um belo lugar, belo demais para Milo estar lá… deu mais um passo para trás balançando o corpo, o desespero do loiro apenas aumentava mais a cada segundo. Não iria aguentar aquela tortura por muito mais tempo, tudo por sua culpa…aquelas duvidas e confusões… aquele ser que ele tanto amava pronto a matar-se por ele ter aparecido na sua vida…

- Eu não vou permitir… - sobe também para o parapeito do arranha-céus… - Camus não saltess!!! Esta altura nunca te trará de volta !!!....- Milo berra o segurando a sua mão com força prensando os seus corpos…

- Eu querooo!! Eu não quero mais ter de fazer isto!!! É doloroso demais conviver no mesmo mundo onde tu existes, mas onde eu nunca posso fazer partee!! – Camus começou a solução o tentando deslargar novamente de Milo, que o puxou com mais firmeza murmurando no seu ouvido com gentileza e amor…

- Eu salto por ti…

Os olhos arregalaram-se com as batidas secas que o seu coração fazia seu corpo sentir, suas pernas que antes estavam endurecidas pelo ínfimo desespero, acalmaram-se no alento do corpo do loiro que o afagava. Nada mais era preciso dizer perante aquele cenário.

Voltaram assim como seria esperado, a calmaria depois da tempestade.

A reunião percorreu como esperado, mas Saga não gostou da ausência de ambos até porque Camus não vinha tão domesticado e seu temperamento mudou para algo mais ameno e feliz quando via o moreno. Achou-os cúmplices, mas quem no seu leito de morte não vê seu anjo da guarda como cúmplice?

Mas tudo passa quando o nosso coração apenas sente ciúme e não amor.

A reunião termina como esperado Milo levantou-se depois de Camus passar, murmurando no seu ouvido.

- Eu salto por ti, mesmo que isso me leve para o Céu.

Os olhos de Camus fecharam-se pois o frio que crepitava em si, parou enchendo-o com um sentimento cálido de verdadeiro carinho. Enquanto isso Milo passou para a frente andando em pequenos passos.

- Eu quero ser o teu parceiro de dança para ajudar os rapazes.

- Obrigado, Kyo.

Ambos desapareceram com o terminar da noite em direcções opostas e a neblinas apenas era despistada pelas luzes da cidade iluminada, onde pensamentos fluíam em silêncio.

-----x-----

Era uma manha quente, Saga tinha saído para ir para o escritório e Camus já estava acordado, fazia umas horas, por tinha de supervisionar tudo o que era feito em casa era uma das suas principais e rotineiras tarefas. Alguém bate na porta sem ser anunciado. Camus aproxima-se e pergunta quem é, Será que Saga esqueceu-se de alguma coisa?

- Quem é? – Abrindo a porta – Miii – rapidamente sua boca fora tapada e encostou-o no wall falando baixinho.

- Eu vou sair encontramo-nos no orfanato dentre de meia hora, leva um roupa para dançarmos estarei há tua espera.

E assim foi, num dos gabinetes um cenário cheio de pó com um rádio bem antigo um cd de vinil fora colocado e uma valsa inglesa suou.

- Não é com isto que pensas ganhar o concurso pois não Milo?

- Não, mas penso ganhar a tua confiança – pegando num lenço colocando-o nos olhos do parceiro que protestou – calma apenas te quero levar a uma viagem onde apenas estaremos nós os dois.

E o som foi sendo ecoado pelos cantos da casa e a magia foi se tornando as auras daqueles dois corpos, o tempo parou quando a mão firme de Milo apoiou as costas de Camus. Os passos que saiam como se conhecem seus corpos há anos a vitalidade de um fundia-se com o outro, os seus pés caminhavam em muito boa sincronização, mesmo Camus não estando habituado ao par que lhe era imposto agora. Seu pé escorrega e escorpiano ao se aperceber pega-o no colo passando-o pelo seu corpo no como se fosse uma onda a deslizar seu encanto por si deixando-o ultrapassar o medo e a insegurança. Apenas a magia que os envolvia continuaram com ritmo além da música. Embebido pelo carinho e toques de Milo, sentia-se a fazer uma viagem calorosa e quanto mais entrava nela mais maravilhosa seria ate que tropeço e o loiro segura-o demonstrando sua cumplicidade nessa ilha maravilho. Apenas confirmando que estaria sempre ali.

Um carro estacionou e Camus assustou-se acordando da sua ilusão tirando a venda correndo rápido com Milo para as trazeiras

- Onde colocas-te o teu carro?

- Longe daqui. Não sabia onde poderia encontrar Saga – Correndo juntamente com Camus, que segurou seu pulso o puxando

- Ainda bem, se andares um pouco, vais dar com a rua principal agora vai-te – disse depois de percorrer o jardim e a piscina indo para o funda, traseiras.

- Vou tentar vir cá novamente, espera-me – sorrindo dando um piscar de olho, fazendo o ruivo corar.

- Quando quiser, agora vais – deu meia volta e voltou a correr para casa

-- Será uma honra – diz o loiro a sorrir sapecamente.

---x---

A festa tinha começado como planeado, Milo não poderá vir pois um irmão dele estava doença, comentou Saga, descontente com a situação, mas nada que o desanimasse para uma festa, bebedeira e sexo no final.

Passou-se umas horas e a sala estava atolada de corpos, barulho ensurdecedor das vozes e da música que tocava incansavelmente no local, tudo parecia cheio, cada espaço completamente espaçoso, apenas o meu coração estava pequeno e apertado. Na multidão me sentia tão sozinho, uma sensação pecaminosa se abateu pelos meus ombros…o que me faltava?

Sempre tive tudo aquilo que poderia ter, homens, mulheres, todos queriam uma oportunidade de os ter em minha cama, de sentir o meu corpo a roçar no deles, sentir a textura da minha pele nas suas mãos. Agora estou eu aqui abraçando meu corpo com falta de afecto, com uma ausência absurda de carinho, ninguém vê a estrela apagada da noite, ninguém nunca chorará ao ver o meu sorriso como o homem que acabou de falar para mim, ele nunca viu a minha alma para se comover comigo.

Queria sentir novamente aquele palpitar de emoções que ecoa no meu corpo, sentir que sou algo mais que um poço de tentações, quero ser mais que um corpo comestível e sempre brilhante para a pessoa que amo. Será que amo? Fui esquecido, amargurado e largado novamente no meu mundo de escuridão, onde ninguém entra, onde todas as magoadas estão lacradas. Aí, onde a minha alma descansa na podridão do meu ser eu choro, choro como uma criança que apenas eu posso proteger, abraço-a e choro com ela, eu quero ser protegido, eu tenho necessidade de ser amado, não apenas com palavras muitas vezes fúteis e enganosas que precisam de milhares de explicações para decifrar uma correspondência.

Corro pela minha mente e novamente me deixo sozinho, tentando rir e pensar em outras coisas que não fosse eu mesmo, não posso me sentir assim, um cadáver apodrecendo ao vento, sem ninguém para me aparar a queda, miseravelmente só, num mundo de pessoas de mascaras miseráveis, tentando que nós coloquemos uma de pessoa perfeita.

Eu sou uma pessoa perfeita, alegre, provocadora… numa máscara onde a solidão é a minha maior aliada, onde a morte seria uma bênção, onde ninguém consegue sentir a minha essência e dizer, eu estou aqui por ti, nunca mais me afastarei, aí eu poderia chorar no seu colo… e finalmente dizer…cheguei a casa. Talvez um dia, talvez alguém… talvez ele.

" Quero vê-lo, quero senti-lo!"

"_Apenas damos por falta de algo, quando batemos no fundo, mas é esse fundo que nos revela também a salvação para ajudar na escalada, até cima do lodo que pode estar nas nossas costas."_

_By Yuki Saiko_

_25/10/09_

_Oharayo miná-san_

_És o meu segredo mais um capitulo terminado, este bastante mais pequeno que o outro não é mesmo, mas para as pessoas que me querem matar por isso o terceiro já está a caminho e demorará bastante menos que este eu garanto. _

_Agradeço a todas as pessoas que me apoiaram neste projecto e que todos os dias me perguntam sobre a fic alguma coisa mais, xingamentos e maus tratos quem sabe um bom_

_Podem mandar para _

_Kisus for eveyone_


	3. New face

És o meu segredo

Capitulo III

Os nossos corpos envolviam-se com a música que tocava, o seu ritmo era o mesmo que nossos batimentos cardíacos. O suor dos nossos corpos desciam sem pudor, enquanto nossas mãos deslizavam por eles. Seriamos vultos no espaço onde apenas essa dimensão exista. A ânsia e devoção do segmento de nossos corpos não se conseguiam separar apenas se fundiam e penetraram um no outro até não restar um e sim um harmonioso ser que se extinguiu na sua exaustão.

A música já tinha terminado há algum tempo, porém quem é que necessita dela quando o ritmo começa-se a sentir no corpo, uma porta abriu-se depois de duas batidas e uma senhora com cerca de quarenta anos de sorriso enigmático vestias suas vestimentas de farda de serviçal da mansão lhe davam um ar mais imponente.

Seus cabelos pretos, assim como seus olhos contrastavam com a pele clara, uma cicatriz passava por seu rosto deixando a repulsa se apropriar das emoções do pré conceituosos.

- Sr. Camus se aprece Saga está retornando, acabou de me ligar perguntando pelo senhor, o senhor Milo precisa de sair rapidamente, ele disse que vai receber algumas visitar esta tarde, podem estar a che… – e não foi necessária a terminação da frase e o chiar dos pneus fez a conclusão do verídico. – Vou empatar quem quer que seja um pouco, Sr. Camus por favor vá para a piscina e Sr. Milo saía pelo local de sempre, sejam rápido por favor!

Prontamente seus passos são ouvidos como barulho de fundo cada vez mais afastado do local, eles entre olham-se, Milo continuava com uma expressão um pouco preocupada sempre que Lorena aparecia, afinal, como dava para confiar de uma hora para a outra em uma aliada de Saga.

Um suspiro saiu da boca do ruivo que se aproximava apressado do loiro ainda absorvido em pensamentos, passou a mão por seus cabelos de forma calma.

- Precisamos de sair, não se preocupe. Se ela não fosse mesmo nossa aliada, minha cabeça e a sua já não estaria em nossos corpos – ambos deixam um sorriso cúmplice e se afastaram tomando rumos diferentes.

Assim como era esperado o carro que aguardava na porta continha duas pessoas, prontamente foram encaminhadas para a sala de estar. Lorena de forma cordial pediu para estes aguardarem que ia chamar o senhor daquela casa, perguntando se queriam tomar algo.

Afrodite se sentou na poltrona principal, cruzando as pernas ao sentar-se na berma, batendo a mão para o acento rindo.

- Senta-te Ângelo, afinal isto tudo será o inicio daquilo que vamos ter daqui a uns tempos.

O outro caminhou em sua direcção, fazendo o que o outro pedia, seus pensamentos estavam um pouco distantes, sinceramente não sabia porque fazia aquilo tudo e não atirar ao alto aquela mísera vida que estava levando por causa de outro. Ângelo era apaixonado por Afrodite, sempre fora, como se o magnetismo entre os dois fosse intenso e impossível de se dissipar. Porém muita água passou debaixo daquela ponte de acontecimentos, experiencias que viveram. Será que vale mesmo a pena de lutar por alguém até esse ponto?

Camus entrou e o silêncio instalado entre os dois se dissipou ao constatar o homem em sua frente, seus olhos se cruzaram, um sentimento de conhecimento envolviam todos os presentes naquele local.

- Você… é o novo parceiro dele… - o olhar sério do moreno se franziu assim que as imagens de onde se lembrava do outro passaram por sua mente.

- Não seja idiota Angelozinho – Afrodite respondia sorrindo – é impossível para uma empregada prestadora de multifunções sair de sua toca, afinal os coelhos não sabem o que isso é… e muito menos com aquele protótipo de ser humano meu amor.

Gargalhadas ecoaram pelo espaço vazio da sala, Camus tentando dar o ar mais incrédulo que conseguia, escondendo os braços atrás das costas fazendo uma pequena vénia tentando dar o seu mais inocente sorriso. Suas unhas cravando seus dedos em uma subtil forma de expressão não apenas o nervosismo que seu corpo tentava esconder, mas as emoções não saiam de minha alma transparente reproduzindo nos meus olhos um ódio encantador por cada palavra proferida.

Os olhares de Camus e Ângelo se cruzaram em observação e leitura minúcia, prontamente o ruivo desviou o seu comentando – perdão, mas não sei de quem podem estar falando, afinal meu único parceiro é – e as chaves rolam na porta dando espaço para o dono da casa se anunciar – amor, seja muito bem-vindo – e mais uma vez um sorriso falso se desenhou em seus lábios.

Os braços envolveram o pescoço do mais velho e seus lábios se roçaram, mas fora afastado sem um pingo de delicadeza o deixando surpreendido, afinal o meu único motivo de ser assim era para ser exibido, não é mesmo? Será que já nem para essa função eu sirvo mais? Sorriu contemplando o próprio degredo que sua vida fictícia se havia tornado, estranho contemplar o que antes era comum e nos encontramos a ver que sempre faltou algo mais.

- Camus, saí daqui – disse o soberano olhando para os capangas que estava presentes – não apareça na nossa frente até à hora do jantar.

- Mas Saga…

- Dei-lhe autorização para retorquir Camus? Suma daqui e não faça repetir novamente – o riso de Afrodite quebrou o silêncio que se fez sentir seguido do timbre áspero do outro.

- Uii, não sabe domar seu pet, Sagazinho? – os dedos do seu mais delicado foram até seus lábios tapando parcialmente seu sorriso sínico, contrastando com o rosto angelical que possuía.

- E tu Afrodite, não sabe o seu lugar? – Saga caminhou até ao outro alisando seu rosto com um toque meigo, passando os dedos por seus cabelos atrás da orelha. Se inclinando para assim beijar seus lábios, que nunca foram tomados e com força rolou a mão em seus cabelos os prendendo e puxando em um toque possessivo. O sorriso de ambos saiu de seu rosto, onde a malícia de Saga fora exposta completando – Não se preocupe se for necessário eu mesmo te mostro, entendido – e puxa o que sobrava dos cabelos em seus dedos os arrancando se sua nuca deixando-os cair na frente de seus olhos os pisando em seguida – estamos entendidos Afrodite? Ainda bem… Camus limpe e saía.

E assim foi feito, nada mais fora dito enquanto o outro tratava da limpeza, Afrodite sentindo-se humilhado sendo acarinhado por Ângelo com toques ternos em suas costas com a ponta dos dedos tentando acalmar o seu humilhado carrasco.

Prontamente Camus saiu e Saga se senta olhando directamente os dois, não gostando do olhar que Ângelo insinuava a seu pet, em uma voz fria e altiva apenas comentou:

- O que deseja com Camus, Ângelo?

- Não se preocupe Saga, não tenho interesses sob ele nesse aspecto, porém…

- Porém …- seus olhos se estreitaram e se fixaram novamente.

- Nada, apenas umas suspeitas… - ele conclui, desviando o olhar para o namorado que se encontrava do seu lado lhe beijando a face.

- Não me importa quem seja, se está com dúvidas sabe o que tem a fazer… apenas não deixe rastro… - se levantou caminhando para o mini bar em madeira com retalhos antigos em madeira polida retirando sua garrafa de whisky velho, colocando em um copo de cristal enquanto Mascara da Morte apenas acenava e completou: como sempre. – Bem então, depois me conte isso em um relatório, agora vamos falar sobre algo que quero que vocês façam… é algo fácil, é apenas um concurso de dança.

- És o meu segredo -

Estava um dia claro, mesmo para a estação do ano que sucedia ao belo Outono, as nuvens brancas do céu pintavam o dia juntamente com um sol ameno que fazia sentir mesmo pela manhã o doce refresco da aragem fria pela pele, o cheiro do orvalho sobre a grama. Um carro estacionou na porta da grande mansão.

Lorena dirigiu-se até à janela levantando um pouco as cortinas brancas bordadas à mão, sorrindo vendo quem tinha chegado. Subiu até aos aposentos mais requintados entrando na biblioteca que fora devorada pelos olhos do seu proprietário, bateu a mão suavemente na madeira avermelhada e polida pedindo permissão.

- Camus, seu anjo de olhos azuis se encontra na porta e aguarda-o – a mulher sorriu vendo o ruivo se levantar da poltrona que ficava a meio do compartimento, finalmente, o primeiro sorriso fora roubado de seus lábios, passou por ela lhe dizendo um obrigado. Ela prontamente segura seu braço, leva uma mão em sua nuca baixando sua testa e ternamente sela sua testa com um beijo – se cuide e não se esqueça _"A verdadeira liberdade é um acto puramente interior, como a verdadeira solidão: devemos aprender a sentir-nos livres até num cárcere, e a estar sozinhos até no meio da multidão."_

Camus ficou mais uma vez atordoado com a mulher, o que ela queria dizer com isso? Não conseguia entender, ainda não, seu mundo estava a ser pintado novamente depois que as correntes que o aprisionavam estavam lentamente a serem quebradas. Contacto físico, carinho, preocupação, um sentimento familiar de protecção pareciam uma ilusão de um sonho distante que tinha tido em criança, e que fazia não querer acordar mais, mas porque sonhar se em cada dia a realidade começava a ser mais prazerosa que o sonho?

Dirigiu-se para o carro entre pensamento, seu sorriso não desapareceu mesmo tentando demonstrar-se um pouco indiferente, aquelas saídas com Milo, cada dia o deixavam mais ansioso, como uma felicidade crescente que chega a magoar em passar na saudade e tristeza que o futuro inclinaria. Abriu a porta e sentou-se recebendo um comentário logo depois do parceiro que o cumprimentou com um largo e puro sorriso, um anjo, certamente.

- Como uma casa tão bela pode ser uma prisão pessoal, Camus?

Mas nenhuma resposta veio da boca do ruivo, afinal contra factos não existem argumentos não é mesmo? Mas agora que Camus olhava para dentro e pensava nisso, uma bela de uma prisão de alto luxo, riu da estupidez, felizes os ignorantes que não tem noção da realidade. Sim eu sempre fui feliz, na ilusão amarga da neblina que cobria a fachada dos podres da sociedade.

- Bem trouxe o que eu pedi – Camus mostrou a sacola das roupas que Milo lhe tinha pedido na última vez que saíram para ensaiar – Lindo menino, agora vamos embora.

Colocou os óculos de sol, e afastou-se do segurança principal da casa, para que então Camus lhe dissesse que iria sair para tratar de uns assuntos com o novo professor de dança. E o moreno acenou, sim moreno, obviamente que estávamos tratando de um assunto delicado e nem Camus e muito menos Milo queriam que fossem descobertos, já era arriscado demais ir buscar Camus vez ou outra, então vestiu uma roupa de nível mais acentuado e uma bela de uma peruca negra e curta, mudando totalmente suas feições, mesmo as pessoas que o conheciam certamente não o reconheceriam, o que era sem duvida uma vantagem.

- Muito bem, deixe-me apenas fazer uma chamada para o Sr. Saga para ele lhe dar a autorização da saída da mansão.

- Ele não a deixou assinada hoje de manhã – respondeu Camus tentando forçar um rosto indignado, tentando passar a confiança de que aquilo era um incomodo – mas eu mesmo vi ele assinar, não acredito que logo vocês, que são os funcionários mais bem pagos daqui, tenham perdido o papel…

- Mas… não ele não dei… deixou – começava o funcionário a gaguejar, sabia como Saga era e mesmo que não soubesse sua fama o seguia, sabia muito bem que o que mais irritava seu patrão era incompetência ou falta de responsabilidade e se este tivesse assinado o papel tinha errado nos dois pontos cruciais.

- Tem certeza meu caro… – se inclinando para a frente subindo sobre a torre de comando, tentando ver a placa que marcava seu nome – Mickael, porque se não eu ligo agora mesmo ao meu marido e pergunto pelo papel que você…

- Claro senhor Camus, passe, não é necessário falar com o chefe, se o senhor mesmo diz que ele assinou, sua palavra é mais que o suficiente – o loiro sorria, tentando assim esconder o nervosismo e o corpo a suar enquanto tremia, pensando em sua família e no que poderia acontecer se aquilo visse à tona – mas senhor Camus…

E gentilmente o outro sorriu, assim que o portão fora aberto para poderem passar com o carro e ele não dar o alarme de fuga do seu pet particular, Camus fala: - Não se preocupe, este incidente não chegará aos ouvidos de Saga, Mickael.

Um sorriso aliviado se delineou no rosto do funcionário que desejara um bom dia ao ruivo e ao moreno que estava no carro. Abriu o portão e não tardou para saírem da residência, afinal melhor não abusar do diabo, não vá o diabo tecê-las e sinceramente essa não poderia ser uma opção.

- Jogada de mestre Camus – comentou Milo enquanto ria e retirava aquela peruca tão incomodativa sobre seus cabelos – tenho de lhe tirar o chapéu, jogou muito bem com a personalidade dele.

Camus sorriu, finalmente alguém elogiava algo que tinha feito, mesmo que soubesse que tinha errado em mentir, mas o que proíbe isso, o sentimento era tão agradável, medo, adrenalina, seu lado menino rebelde querendo ser liberto, olhou para o lado e os cabelos loiros brilhavam ao sol, como as ondas do mar que iriam ver ainda hoje. E uma mecha voou, com um movimento reflexo, um movimento de tentar concertar uma paisagem perfeita em uma tela delicada, passou a mecha por detrás de sua orelha, como se de um objecto requintado e possivelmente o mais valioso se tratasse.

Milo então se virou depois do toque, se aproximou de Camus, sua face calma e feliz se aproximou então da agora rosada e em um suave e delicado beijo lhe agradeceu.

O tempo foi passando mais rápido do que o desejado, entre risadas, conversas casuais e carinhos discretos. O calor da aproximação existente tende-se a dissipar entre aquelas almas e o toque subtil de carinho faziam os pequenos centímetros se consumirem entre choques eléctricos e angústia do proibido.

A praia estava deserta, como normal naquela altura do ano, afinal mesmo que o dia tivesse limpo, o frio que podia-se sentir afastava não apenas os turistas como os habitantes que à muito já tinham dado a sua caminhada matinal pelo local.

As roupas foram arregaçadas para então poderem entrar nas águas límpidas daquele pequeno paraíso, primeiro Milo indo atrás do ruivo de cabelos apanhados, o batimento das ondas que lhes davam pelos joelhos. Milo segurou-lhe a mão depois de ter dado um beijo nela, o colocando em sua frente, seus corpos encostados, o seu peito nas costas do outro, segurou Camus pela cintura.

Aquelas formas evasivas despertavam as defesas mentais que Camus tinha construído ao longo de tantos anos, se afastando um pouco do corpo do outro mesmo seu corpo tentando rejeitar seus movimentos, e nesse movimento os dentes do outro foram ao elástico deixando os cabelos cor de fogo esvoaçarem ao contacto do vento assim como os seus, enrolando ambos os cabelos nos dedos lhe dando a sua mão para então a mão livre do moreno tapar-lhe os olhos.

- Sente a natureza, balança com as águas e conforta-te com o vento

Camus fechou os olhos balançando-se inicialmente contra as ondas até que Milo, conduziu sua mão sobre a sua cintura novamente, que desta vez não fora rejeitada, encostou a testa sobre o ombro do outro e agora a sua sincronização estavam perfeitas como se o mar fosse uma extensão do corpo um do outro.

Os corpos fluíam com o sabor das ondas a tocar em seus corpos, apenas tentando perceber a harmonia e sincronização com a natureza. Até que Milo decidiu se movimentar e de tão penetrante a união dos seus corpos não precisou de proferir uma única sílaba para o outro mexer-se como estava previsto, elegante e com requinte natural.

O ritmo era providenciado pelo mar, e suas batidas cardíacas, Camus girava em torno do corpo de Milo, o tempo tinha parado naquele momento, algo apenas deles, liberdade e a confiança que nunca pensaria em ter por ninguém ia sendo conquistada e entregue sem esforço àquele homem, os toques quentes por suas cicatrizes eram sentidas como uma cura, uma carícia ternurenta que à muito esperava, mesmo que por cima do tecido parcialmente húmido, mesmo que não fosse pela pessoa que imaginaria…

O tempo foi passando rápido demais para quem queria congelar pequenos momentos como tesouros valiosos, mas as risadas ficaram marcadas, as brincadeiras na água, areia, os toques, tudo tinha sido marcado e captado por todos os sentidos que conseguiam estar alerta. Caindo exaustos um sobre o corpo do outro rindo da viagem mágica até à terra do nunca.

Milo passava a ponta dos dedos em seu ombro beijando a cabeça de Camus, que finalmente tinha quebrado a barreira do anti-toque, finalmente o animal selvagem começava a ficar tranquilo e era exactamente isso que sua expressão transmitia, calma, tranquilidade e segurança em um sono leve.

- Kyu… - chamou o loiro devagar pela terceira vez, onde o outro apenas responde com um resmungo tentando-se recusar a acordar – acorde meu anjo, tenho de ir a um lugar antes de te deixar em casa.

- És o meu Segredo -

Milo bateu na porta daquele local tão habitual para ele, mesmo sendo a sua antiga casa odiava entrar de surpresa, ainda mais por ele levar uma surpresa para aqueles que tanto aclamavam vida. Pouco depois as crianças começaram a correr na direcção deles os dois assim que identificaram as pessoas que os chamavam. Quando todos estavam vindo em sua direcção chamando o nome do loiro, este deu um passo para o lado mostrando atrás de si, um homem pálido, um tanto ao quanto tímido por estar ali, não um sentimento de deslocado, mas pela primeira vez queria-se sentir um pouco, minimamente importante e sua confirmação veio rapidamente.

Hyoga que vinha a meio do pilotão que corria face os dois, comandou-o em poucos segundos, pulando para o colo de Kyu, não era necessário dizer palavras para a cumplicidade daqueles dois. Seus braços se agarraram, os do menor no seu pescoço e os do maior em sua cintura o mantendo no ar perto de si. Palavras foram trocadas em silêncio enquanto a cabeça loira se escondia nos cabelos do ruivo, entrelaçando não apenas seus cabelos, aquela estranha sensação, aquele sentimento de acolhimento, sim tudo se resumia a saudade.

"O destino nos dá os irmãos, mas o coração escolhe os amigos" que se tornam em irmãos e com eles ninguém poderia negar isso, pois eles se tinham adoptado mutuamente desde do primeiro dia que seus olhares se cruzaram, passaram os lábios na face um do outro, deixando o sorriso se instalar em seu rosto. Pois se existiam vícios, Camus estava sentindo que o mais agradável de todos eles era a felicidade.

O ruivo retirou o capuz de seus cabelos deixando finalmente seu cabelos ruivos se evidenciarem, se agaixando esticando a mão para um Milo que estava caído no chão com as crianças sobre seu corpo lhe fazendo cócegas. Em um puxão Camus via-se no chão assim todos os outros e Hyoga sobre si. Mais uma batalha se iniciou agora com mais dois elementos, risadas, gargalhadas, rebolões, fugas frustradas e tentativas de respirar em uma mistura calorosa todos se debatendo para conseguir a atenção dos irmãos mais velhos, sendo Shun e Hyoga o que mais se adiantava na tentativa fracassada de competição entre os outros membros.

- Eu chego para todos minhas donzelas

Todos caíram na risada, os rapazes na porrada lhe dando socos leves nos braços e o que antes eram tentativas de o abraçar, passaram rapidamente a pequenas palmadas e resmungos, sendo o pano de fundo das gargalhadas cálidas que soltavam de seus lábios, as bochechas rosadas demonstrando o esforço prestado, aproveitando a animada briga tinha começado a cessar.

Camus leva os dedos até à orelha do outro puxando levemente o repreendendo. Milo o olhou, o sorriso de Kyu que ainda não tinha saído dos lábios tão espontaneamente fora revelado, um sorriso iluminado, sendo desenhado por suaves linhas contornando seus lábios, terminando com umas pequenas covinhas como o pormenor indispensável de uma obra de arte, era tão doce, meigo, inocente e dolorosamente esquecido.

- Mais uma pequena vitória – sussurrou, mais para si mais que para qualquer um, mas mais uma vez sua orelha foi puxada.

- O quê?

- Ai ai naaadaaaa – e a gargalhava voltou-se a ouvir, assim que o rosto do mais velho

- Milo, melhor irmos para dentro, está a ficar tarde – disse o ruivo ao constatar as horas assim que notou a altura do sol no horizonte.

- Sim, tem razão, mas a culpa foi sua que dormiu demais – riu esticando a mão para ser levantado.

Segurou o braço dele se erguendo e rumaram para a casa tão acarinhada de todos, mas algo estava fora do normal, o que antes era organizado estava uma confusão. Os poucos brinquedos existentes na casa estavam arrumados a um canto e varias folhas de jornal no chão.

As crianças voltaram a correr para onde estavam as folhas, tentando esticar o papel sujo e húmido, não apenas pelo clima frio e húmido que se fazia sentir naqueles dias, mas pegadas, das pessoas, lixo ou outros resíduos não identificados.

Hyoga e Shun foram logo depois dos outros, puxando os irmãos mais velhos consigo, Camus não entendeu realmente o que poderia ser aquilo, como é que eles estavam brincando com lixo, todo contaminado, cheio de bactérias e as doenças que aquilo poderia ter? Ninguém pensava nisso?

Seu rosto horrorizado tentando compreender o motivo, não deveria ser para ler, e na realidade não era. Na sua indignação procura Leonor que segurava os mesmos maltrapilhos de jornais recortando em pedaços mais pequenos. Se ajoelhou perante a mais velha, segurando sua mão a beijando, iria questionar, se não tivesse sido interrompido por uma das crianças.

- Leonor o que faço agora? – Perguntava uma das crianças mais pequenas esticando os pedaços de papel, seus cabelos em marias chiquinha, com dois laços e um vestidinho com folhos em tons brancos e rosas e suas grandes bochechas a deixavam adorável.

- Porque não fazes a estrela, Sophie? – Seu tom era calmo, doce e materno, colocou a mão sobre seus cabelos os alisando.

- Não por favor! – Gritou o menino loiro afastando-se rapidamente do irmão indo para perto delas gesticulando os braços com um olhar ansioso.

- Calma Hyoga, porquê?

- Por favor Leonor, deixe-me ser eu a fazer a estrela este ano.

Os olhos do mais novo brilhavam, Leonor percebeu. Muitas vezes somos movidos pelo orgulho e nem todo o orgulho é algo vergonhoso. Pela primeira vez Hyoga ia conseguir se sentir importante, mostrar seu valor a alguém que estimava, queria deixar Camus com orgulho, Milo ainda o tentou ajudar, mas sua proposta fora recusada. Tinha de ser sozinho, mesmo que fosse simples de fazer, era ele mesmo que tinha conseguido e sairia perfeita, tinha de sair.

Mesmo que para eles fosse apenas uma ideia idealista de uma criança com birra em fazer uma estrela em origami seria a sua estrela, a estrela que iria brilhar mais que qualquer outra, seria a estrela que guiaria Camus novamente até ele, a estrela no topo da árvore de natal.

Seus olhos de Camus percorreram o local, sim não era uma casa numerosa como qualquer outra naquela época natalícia nada disso, mas a harmonia, as risadas a cumplicidade entre as pessoas, sim era um facto, naquele momento não se estava a sentir o natal, estava-se a vive-lo envolvente no calor humano, a alegria das crianças que deixavam sua mente voar em recordações.

Os origamis eram feitos com o papel e as mais diversas figuras terminadas e quando isso acontecia elas saiam correndo para a árvore colocando aqui e ali o seu pequeno objecto de orgulho.

Ninguém conseguia ficar indiferente com aquele quadro, nem mesmo alguém que não se recordava o que era sentir o ar de uma casa quente, cheia de alegria. A lareira cintilava as fagulhas que se iam queimando com o passar do tempo e o embebedar de memórias possivelmente distorcidas causada por uma lembrança remota, vinham em sua mente.

Aquela sensação novamente percorreu sua mente, submerso em si mesmo, frio, tremores. Crianças correndo para uma mesa com quatro pratos sobre ela, as velas em candeeiros, não sentia frio, muito pelo contrário eu vibrava em júbilo, sim ele estava lá, em sua terna idade, um rosto feminino mais velho, caminhava para essa mesa com ele e outra pessoa de sua idade, ecoando em sua mente ouvia-se a palavra mãe a ser chamada.

Queria ver mais, mais do que expressões, precisava de ver seu rosto, sua fisionomia, seus olhos, buscava no fundo de sua mente, mas elas continuavam como sombras sem definições.

Mas o seu sorriso, sim o sorriso daquela mulher abriu-se, colocou a bandeja pobre sobre a mesa, pegou se abaixou puxando os dois meninos para juntos de si envolvendo seus corpos, passando seus lábios em seu rosto e ambos se contorcendo pelas cócegas que esta fazia em seus pequenos corpos…e sua voz serena, doce e confortante murmurava Feliz Natal Camus, Feliz Natal Leon…

Tudo se apagou de repente, mesmo com o esforço de algo mais, tudo desapareceu em seguida. Ergueu seu rosto até ao tecto fitando o infinito daquela sala, uma lágrima de saudade escorreu sobre seu rosto e com os lábios formados em um singelo sorriso, desenhando a palpitação que seu coração dançava e sua mente respondia "Feliz Natal mãe."

Se ergueu limpando o rosto com a manga caminhando para perto de Hyoga que estava terminando outros origamis, porém aqueles tinham um formato diferente, uma caixa, embrulho. Pareciam presentes, estranhou, afinal porque crianças que ainda não deveriam saber que o Papai Noel é apenas uma doce ilusão que se contam às crianças para estas pensarem que o mundo é um local tão bom quanto Camus imaginara que era.

Foi até à jovem criança sentando-se para então ficar do mesmo tamanho que ela, queria compreender um pouco mais de um mundo que não conhecia, de um mundo que lhe fora negado desde de tão novo, afinal… quem ele era? Porque não se conseguia lembrar de nada? De onde vinha? Perguntas e mais perguntas sem resposta que sua mente formava, mas que eram impossíveis de responder… e aquela visão… um sonho acordado? Uma brincadeira de sua mente alusiva ao que estava a acontecer? Sempre vivera com Saga, ele era tudo o que sempre teve.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados, a mão do menor tocou sua face e um beijo suave fora depositado em seu rosto, seu sorriso calmo, mas preocupado deixaram presentemente sua mente se acalmar e perguntou-lhe:

- Mas porque estás a fazer presentes em origamis de papel? É para o Natal também? O Papai Noel não vai gostar disso não e… - mas rapidamente fora interrompido, Hyoga voltou-se para os presente e continuando seu trabalho desajeitado comentou:

- Porque o Papai Noel se esqueceu de nós e nós não precisamos de Papai Noel – A voz ficou séria, a idade real do menino realmente não aparentava a sua postura, um adulto… sim estava a falar como um, apagando sua infância, assim como ele mesmo fizera.

- Mas… não querem receber presentes?

- Nós pedimos para ter comida para comer e estarmos todos juntos isso nos deixa feliz Kyu, os presentes que fiquem os meninos que precisam de brinquedos para ocupar os espaços vazios.

Paralisou, tentando disfarçar como aquilo o tinha atingido, um silêncio doloroso se instalou entre os dois, passou a mão pelos cabelos do menino tentando-os afagar lhe beijando a testa. Brinquedos, presentes, as imagens de sua memoria, anos com Saga que tudo o que se lembrava era solidão, sexo e recompensas materais. Sim presentes e brinquedos para recompensar o animal de estimação que ficava sem o dono por algum tempo e este para não se revoltar, esperando as migalhas, e achando que isso era uma forma dele dizer que se importava com ele, que pensava nele. Camus suspirou, mas quem é que ele queria enganar? A si mesmo? Sim sempre se enganara… era cruel…

Se levantou começando a andar pela casa procurando Milo, precisavam de ir embora antes de Saga voltar à mansão, olhou em volta nem o loiro nem Leonor se encontravam na sala, perguntou a algumas crianças se sabiam deles e uma comentou que estavam no jardim, agradeceu e caminhou para lá.

Leonor estava sentada em um pequeno banco de baloiço de jardim branco com sinais que o tempo passara por lá, Milo de pé encostado na parede, o semblante de ambos preocupados e um clima de inquietação pairava no ar. Se aproximou calmamente quando:

- Leonor não se preocupe nós ganharemos aquela concurso… não importa como – dizia Milo nervoso tentando passar confiança.

- Você sabe que ele não deixará que seja tão fácil assim, ele tem planos para as crianças… e para a destruição deste local Milo – suspirava Leonor pegando o seu usual manto colocando mais encostado sobre seu corpo.

- Não permitirei que ele venda meus irmãos ou o deixe ao Deus dará nas ruas sem casa ou alimento. Leonor Catherine e Gustavo sumiram há duas semanas! A policias não os encontrou, nem quis saber já que eles eram escroto da sociedade! – Milo apertou a mão e bateu na parede fria e rija de preta ao seu lado, revoltado, desesperado, seus olhos brilhavam com o crepúsculo, seriam lágrimas?

- Milo se acalme, você não poderá fazer nada alterado dessa maneira, sei do plano que tem em mãos e agora não é apenas a nós que você quer proteger, pois não?

- Mas mãe, não tem como deixar isso em claro e cair no travesseiro sabendo que meus irmãos serão vendidos como pet's, prostitutos, saco de pancada para a guerra que estão implantada nos subsolo ou terem o mesmo fim que Catherine! Eu vi as fotos do corpo dela! Dilaceraram a nossa irmã para lhe retirarem os órgãos LEONOR! Como quer que eu durma sabendo disso? Eu sou tão culpado como os assassinos… - sua voz gaguejava, seu corpo tremia, os socos começaram a parar e o choro se apoderou de seu corpo – eu não a consegui proteger… - e ele correu para o colo da mulher que considerava como mãe, segurando sua cintura e chorando em seu colo, onde a mão enrugada alisava seus cabelos.

Choque, ele não poderia estar a dizer a verdade, não tinha convivido com Saga desde de tanto tempo, seria impossível que ele fosse assim, o que eles estavam a pensar, sabia que ele não era a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas chegar aquele ponto não. Eles estavam enganados, não era Saga, deveria ser outra pessoa, tinha de ser outra pessoa! Seu corpo tremia de puro ódio, sua mão fechava-se e caminhou até eles e com a voz fria novamente o chamou.

- Milo, temos de ir.

Ele concordou com o rosto e se levantou, beijando o rosto de Leonor e saiu, se aproximou de Camus passando a mão pelos seus cabelos e este se desviou. Ele tinha ouvido o que não deveria. Rumaram em silêncio até à mansão do ditador e Camus fora entregue, não houve despedida… a mágoa estava instalada.

- Me ligue se precisar – e Milo estendeu o seu cartão que fora rejeitado – e mesmo se não precisar – o colocando em seu bolso, sorrindo deitando o rosto sobre o volante enquanto o ruivo apenas se afastava.

Chegou a casa e subiu para o quarto, estava exausto. Tomou um banho e deixou seu corpo cair sobre a cama confortável, sua cabeça pesava, seus pensamentos estavam perturbados, seu estômago doía, ansiedade, frio, cansaço e por mim o tão merecido descanso.

- És o meu Segredo -

A sala estava escura a penumbra apenas se avistava no solos com velas fracas, couro estavam em suas mãos e os espetos de ferros a cravar em seus pulsos, acordava ainda meio zonzo. O que seria aquilo. Abriu os olhos e olhou para o homem que estava na sua frente. Saga que sorria de canto.

- Não me digas que o ópio não é bom o suficiente e já te está a fazer voltares – seu riso de canto era perturbador. Camus fechava os olhos com força tentando acordar, aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo – Não andou notando nada fora do comum, ultimamente? Como você é idiota meu pet - gargalhou

Meu mal-estar, minhas memórias apagadas e outras confusas, meu corpo dependente, tremores e ansiedade, tentativas de suicídio, tudo eram pelo ópio que ainda restava em seu corpo? Saga cravou mais um espeto em seu corpo pálido deixando o sangue tingir seus braços que o colocavam no alto fazendo todo seu corpo ser suspenso por estes espetões. Gritos, apenas isso conseguia sair da boca do ruvio.

As pernas amordaçadas totalmente abertas esponto humilhantemente o seu corpo e afiveladas desde dos tornozelos ate ao joelho cravando o couro na pele sensível do outro. Um fino chicote foi ouvido na sala batendo em uma das coxas do outro fazendo-o gritar de dor, rasgar o local e o expor mais à sua satisfação sádica. O chicote bailava por todo o tronco e coxas do rapaz onde o ritmo de sua angústia fazia o outro tilintar de luxúria, seus pulsos pedia clemência da dor que era exercida agora com o movimento do corpo, mas ela não veio, aproximou o cano do chicote até ao queixo do outro.

- A festa ainda agora começou, MEU pet!

_Continua…_

Notas finais: 

"_A verdadeira liberdade é um acto puramente interior, como a verdadeira solidão: devemos aprender a sentir-nos livres até num cárcere, e a estar sozinhos até no meio da multidão." (Massimo Bontempelli)_

"_O destino nos dá os irmãos, mas o coração escolhe os amigos" (Irene Lima)_

_Primeiramente queria explicar o motivo por ter parado a fic, esta fic era presente para uma pessoa muito especial que morreu pouco depois de eu ter começado a fazer este presente para ela. Nunca mais consegui voltar a escrever e sempre que tentava bloqueava, porem anos depois eu estou conseguindo agora finalmente ultrapassar a sua perda... e fica aqui agora uma homenagem._

_Segundo: Este capitulo eu dedico a uma pessoa fantástica que sempre me incentivou a escrever principalmente esta fic e essa pessoa hoje faz anoss GEMULA é para ti *-*_

_As pessoas que não me abandonaram como leitoras e sempre me vem puxando as orelhas por tudo, os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos por tudo._

_Então façam uma bakawritter feliz e deixem review ÇÇ ate para saber se o capitulo agradou ou não =) ok?_

_Beijinhos, até à próxima_

_Yuki Saiko_


End file.
